The Lost One
by Mellow girl
Summary: Danny finds a child in the street. Can he help the child or does the child help him? Crossover with Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok I know this is a very short chapter but I am having terrible writers block on my Criminal Minds story and this just popped into my head. I am thinking about making it a crossover story with Criminal Minds but I am not sure. Please be warned chapters may come in spurts since now I am trying to write ****two stories. Please let me know**** what you think by reviewing. Thank you. **

**Intro**

_**Run**_

_**Hide**_

_**He'll find me**_

_**Can't let him find me**_

_****_

Danny Messer ha just finished processing a scene and was heading back to the crime lab, when he spotted something shiny under a truck. At first he thought it was nothing but something in his gut told him different. He bent down to look under the truck.

"Hey Danny what are you doing" asked Flack as he walked up to him

"There's something under here" he said as he shined the flashlight under the truck and into the gutter.

At first all he saw was a child's book bag then he saw hair.

"Someone needs to move this truck now!" Danny shouted

"What's wrong" asked Flack

"There's a kid in the gutter" he said solemnly

After the truck was towed Danny could see the gutter better. The child was laying long ways blocking the gutter, back facing the street. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes walked up to Danny puttings his gloves on.

"What do we have?" asked Hawkes

"Well by the length of the hair the kid looks female but we won't know until she comes out. Same with the age but if I had to guesses I would say between four and six years" said Danny

Hawkes nodded and bent down with Danny. Danny grabbed the child's shoulder only to feel the child tense. Danny looked at Hawkes who looked just as shocked.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Danny


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANK YOU so much to all that have reviewed. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Who is she?**

It took one quick tug and the child was turned over. Danny was met with a pair of scared blue-green eyes of a little girl.

"Hey Flack get an ambulance here now" shouted Hawkes

The little girl had a big cut on her forehead plus many cuts and scraped all over her body.

"Sweetie I'm Dr. Hawkes I'm going to look at your cuts I promise to be gentle" said Hawkes as he began to reach for her head

The little girl panicked and pulled herself into Danny's lap, which almost knocked him over. She turned herself around and put her face in Danny's chest.

"Hey he's a good doc he's not going to hurt ya" Danny said as he felt the girl began to cry.

Hawkes backed away hoping it would calm the girl but she continued to silently cry into Danny's shirt. Soon the paramedics arrived. Danny went to lay the girl on the stretcher only to feel her grab the back of his shirt and lock her legs around him. He tried again but she held on tighter.

"Hi my name is Tom. I'm going to clean up you cuts, I know they have to hurt. Then you can feel better ok" said the paramedic as he tried to unlatch the child from Danny.

When the child wouldn't let go Danny gave up.

"I guess I'm riding too" Danny said sighing as he climbed into the ambulance.

**At the Crime Lab**

Hawkes walked in to the lab caring the purple book bag they found by the gutter with the little girl.

"Hey Hawkes purples your color" said Stella smiling from across the lab

"Think so?" Hawkes asked smirking and raising his eyebrows

"Where's Danny?" asked the new Mrs. Lindsay Messer

Danny and Lindsay have been married for six months.

"At the hospital" said Hawkes as he unzipped the book bag.

"I thought Danny's case was DOA. Did something happen" asked Lindsey concerned

Hawkes explained the situation to the woman. By the time he got to the end they both looked amused at the thought of Danny with a child attached to him.

"Sounds like Danny has his hands full" Stella quipped

"Literally" said Mac Taylor smirking as he walked in to the crime lab

"Flack just called and said the little girl is still clinging to Danny for dear life and won't let anyone look at her. What is that smell?" Mac asked voice full of disgust

"I think that would be concentrated urine. I didn't have to get close to see the child was highly dehydrated and malnutrition and plus she reeked of it," said Hawkes.

"How long do you think she was in that gutter" asked Lisdsay sadly

"I don't know but by the look of these clothes she has been on the street for a while" said Hawkes as he held up the worn and dirty clothes from the bag

"Run away?" asked Mac

"That's what it looks like; she has clothes, a small doll, a stuff animal with a complimentary flea circus and five dollars." Hawkes said then frowned and looked at the contents closer.

"But …" Stella said as she made a motion for him to continue.

"But like Danny said the child was no older than six if that old how would a child that young know what to pack to run away?" asked Hawkes

"I guess you will have to let the evidence answer those questions. Now answer mine did Danny give you the evidence for the Parker case?" asked Mac

"Yeah it is in his case over there" Hawkes said point to the case at the door.

Mac went to get the case while Hawkes continued to examining the clothes to find out the little girls story.

**At the hospital**

Danny was tired and just wanted to go home even if it meant living with a child attached to him. It had been thirty minutes since they got to the hospital and the child still clung to him. She had his shirt wrapped in her fist and her legs locked around him so hard it hurt. The doctor didn't want to sedate her because he was afraid she had a concussion. He wished he had his case so he could start processing her. He could tell that the poor child was in bad shape; for one thing the child reeked worse than month old garbage, she had cuts and bruises all over her not all of them were fresh and her hair ,the parts that weren't chopped , hung to her feet. Her hair must have had every small kind of insect living in the tangle masses. What really got Danny were the child's eyes, they pleaded with him to help her and take care of her. Something he was sure no one ever did for her and the other odd thing was the child never spoke or made noises. She made her self clear of what she wanted though. Danny wondered who this little girl was and why some one would want to do this to her. Danny was now sitting on the exam table with her head still on his chest. The doctor walked in the room and the girl tensed. He walked over and leaned into Danny and whispered

"You think you can hold her head whiled I look at her eyes."

Danny nodded then put his hand under her chin she willing lifted her head towards him until she saw the doctor. She began to pull away but Danny held her face firmly while the doctor shone the light in her eyes.

"She has a mild concussion" said the doctor

Danny let go of her face and she put her head back down and started to cry again. He gently rubbed her back. Then he slowly lifted the girl's shirt up and frowned when he saw the girl was so skinny that he could feel her backbone and ribs. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the guy who had put this child though hell. Flack then came into the room grinning and caring a pair of scissors.

"Do I even want to know what you are planning?" Danny asked wearily

"That's why I'm not going to tell you I'm just going to do it" he said grinning bigger and walked to the side of the table.

He picked up the edge of Danny's shirt and began to cut up the center. As the material began to loosing Danny stood up and started to gently pull the child away. The doctor was able to get the child by the waist and soon Danny was free and the little girl was still clinging to his shirt. The little girl fought and kicked for a few minutes then went still.

"She ok?" asked Danny watching the little girl's still form.

"Yeah she's just exhausted" said the doctor as he began to clean the cut on her head.

"Ok well someone will be here to process her soon and I will come see you later" Danny said as he looked at the tired little girl.

Danny had turned to walk out the door when the little girl smiled faintly.

Danny and Flack walked out into the hall. Danny then turned toward his friend and with the best serious face he could muster and said

"You owe me a new shirt"

"Your welcome" Flack called at the man's retreating back and throwing his arms up.

Danny was going back to the lab to see if Hawkes had found out who the little girl was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for those who have reviewed and put me on their alerts. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Since my surgery I haven't been able to work or do much. So I have been sleeping when I should be writing (writing when I should be sleeping) like I want to but that is not the way it is working out. So I hope this chapter is OK. On a happy note I have one more week of PT (Physical Therapy) and I will be starting an acting class next week so maybe that will start the creative juices flowing. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 3**

**Where?**

**CSI Crime Lab**

Danny walked in to lab still only in his white under shirt.

"Hey doc what have you found out about the girl" he asked

"Well I found something interesting inside one of her pants pocket but it's badly deteriorated" Hawkes said showing him the dish with four brown shriveled things

"Flower petals?" he asked

"Looks like it and I found out what kind it is too, are you ready for this" Hawkes asked

Danny nodded

"Cornus florida, or commonly known as the American dogwood" Hawkes answered knowingly

"What is she doing with Virginia's state flower in her pocket?" Danny asked confused

"That was my first question also so I looked closer at her clothes, the pair of shoes, and the other items that were in the book bag and found this stuck inside a shoe and one stuck in the fur of her stuffed animal " Hawkes said showing Danny another dish with two long brown leaves in it

"The Parthenocissus quinquefolia or the Virginia creeper vines bear green leaves in summer that morph to brilliant colors in fall, ranging from red to burgundy. This is why it is grown on garden walls or where grass is bare all over Virginia, so I'm guessing our girl is from Virginia." Hawkes said before Danny could ask about the leaves.

"Ok question one how do you know so much about foliage? and two how did the girl end up in New York in the gutter? Danny asked dumbfounded

"Well answer one is I did my research while you were being held hostage" Hawkes said smiling "Number two I only have a theory on how she ended up here." he said seriously

"Well let's hear it" Danny said motioning with his hand to continue

Before Hawkes could explain Stella, Flack and Lindsay walked in the lab laughing.

"Hey Danny I know you paged me a while ago but Linds found a lead on another case we were working on we went to check it out and ended up catching the guy" Stella explained.

"That's fine, I was going to ask if you would you go process the little girl I found this morning" Danny asked with a pleading look

"Yeah let me go get the camera. Is she at St. Barts?" asked Stella

"Yeah, Thanks Stel" Danny said

Danny saw Stella gently touch Flack's arm as she left and the smile he gave her didn't go unnoticed either.

"_It's about time_" thought Danny

"Yeah, Flack was telling us about the heroic deed he did by saving you from the grasps of a four year old" Lindsay said chuckling interrupting his thoughts

"Heroic deed he owes me a shirt" scoffed Danny glaring at Flack

"Again you're welcome, how else were you suppose to get free she had you were trapped. Oh yeah you left her clothes at the hospital" Flack said grinning as he handed the bag of clothes to Danny

"Flack we need you to call VPD to see if they have any missing children fitting the girl's description" said Hawkes

"Virginia why?" asked Flack

"According to the evidence that is where she is from" said Hawkes

"Let's hear that theory you had" said Danny

"Well I think our suspect packed the girl's bag to take her with him and when the little girl saw her chance she ran" said Hawkes seriously

"She was definitely afraid of something she had a concussion and still held on for dear life" said Danny

"You think she was followed?" asked Lindsay

"I don't know but she is so afraid that she won't make a sound. Even when they got her off me she never made a noise she just kicked and fought till she was exhausted." Said Danny

"Fear will make you do things you didn't think you could do." said Lindsay

"I can't get over the way she looked at me like she knew me. Like she wanted me to save her she trusted me and I never seen her before. Her eyes were so sad" Danny said frowning

Just then Flack's phone rang.

"Flack" he answered

"Don it's Stella, When I got to the hospital to process the girl they told me she's missing. The nurse said that they just got the IV with the fluids in her and the nurse stepped out the check on another patient came back twenty minutes later and the girl was gone" said Stella her voice laced with worry.

"Do they think someone took her?" asked Flack

"I looked in her room there was no sign of struggle. It looked like she pulled out her IV and walked out the door. There checking the security cameras to see if she got out any of the exits" Stella said

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll bring Danny with me maybe she'll come out if she see's him" said Flack

"What happened" asked Danny

"That was Stella she said the girl is missing" said Flack

"How?" asked Hawkes

"Stella said the nurse stepped out of the room and it looks like the girl just got up and left" said Flack "I thought maybe you could come with me and look. She may be more willing to come out if she sees you" he said looking at Danny

"Yeah let's go" he said

**At the hospital **

_**I have to get out of here.**_

_**He'll find me here.**_

_**He's going to hurt me like he hurt the others, my friends.**_

The little girl peeped around the corner making sure no one was watching then she quickly slipped under the cover on a flower cart. She peeped out as the cart moved down the stopping every few doors to deliver flowers. She knew that the people rushing around some of them were looking for her.

_**I've been a bad girl.**_

_**No one wants me that's what he told me.**_

_**I wish I could find that nice man. Maybe he would take me with him then I won't have to be scared anymore. I liked him he doesn't scare me like Mr. Doctor. The nice man said that other doctor was nice but I don't think any doctors are nice. Like the one that stuck the needle in my hand.**_

Danny rubbed his face frustrated. They had looked ever where for that little girl; he was starting to worry that she may have gotten out. It felt like they turned the hospital upside down, still no girl.

_Where could she be? _ thought Danny as he walked past a flower cart.

He saw Lindsay heading toward him.

"Any luck?" Lindsay asked as she walked up to him

"No" he said frowning

"We'll find her Flack has officers outside looking for her. We are not going to stop looking for her" she said soothingly as she ran her hand though his hair

"What if this guy she's running from finds her first? It's getting cold at night. What if the next time we find her she's not so lucky?" he asked loudly, agitated

_**That voice.**_

_**I know that voice!**_

Lindsay looked past Danny to see a little girl slip from under a flower cart and run towards them. Lindsay grabbed Danny by the shoulders and spun him around. Danny got the biggest shock when the little girl jumped in his arms and said

"DADDY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey I know it's been awhile but things have been kind of crazy. I know this chapter is kind of short but I stopped where I thought it should stop. It will make sense later. I went back to work finally it was so great I missed all my kids so much (I work in a nursery). **

**Chapter 4**

Danny was now back in the little girl's hospital room sitting on the edge of the bed holding her in his lap while Stella set up to process her.

_Daddy__? S__he called me daddy__. I could have blown Montana over when she heard her call me that. I guess I remind her of her dad. I hope she starts talking soon maybe if she thinks she can trust me she will start talking_Danny thought.

Stella sat four pieces of paper on the tray then she turned toward Danny and knelt down so she could look the little girl in the eye.

"Sweetie can I see you hand? What I'm going to do is take this little tool and wipe under your nails. It won't hurt I promise" Stella said her voice soft and kind.

When the little girl didn't give her hand to Stella; Danny, making sure the girl was watching, gave his hand to Stella who placed it on one of the papers and cleaned his finger nails then she did the other hand. When Stella was done with Danny the little girl looked up at him questionably.

"Didn't feel a thing" Danny said smiling reassuringly at her

The little girl slowly stuck her hand out for Stella. Stella smiled up at Danny and began to scrape under the girl's long nails. The rest of the processing went smoothly expect when Stella started to take the evidence photos. The little girl tried to hide her face again but Danny held her head making her cry again. Stella quickly took the photos she needed.

"All done, it's all over no more pictures" said Stella as she quickly put the camera away

The little girl looked up slowly at Stella her tears slowing. It broke Stella's heart to see such sadness in such a young child's eyes it made her wonder what the child has seen.

"Can you tell me your name" Stella asked softly

She just blinked and tugged at the IV that had been put back in her hand. Danny quickly stopped her from pulling the IV out.

"Well if you don't tell me we'll have to call you Janie Doe is that ok?" Stella asked

The girl frowned but still didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me your parent's names?"

The girls frown increased like she didn't understand the question.

"Do you know the person that hurt you?"

This time the child panicked and buried her face back into Danny's chest

"I think that was a yes, question time over for now Stel" Danny said tiredly

His shift had been over hours ago and yet he still sat in the hospital, which he hated, with a sobbing child reattached back to him.

"Won't me to get the scissors?" Stella asked grinning

"No" he said as he pushed the button to raise the head of the bed up

He then scooted himself with the child back until he was sitting up right in the bed. Then he grabbed the TV remote.

"Might's well catch the rest of the game and see if you can sneak us up some decent food" he said as he turned on the TV and absently rubbed the child's back with his other hand.

Stella smiled and walked over to the bed and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder blades and began to rub small circles

"I'll see what I can do Danny" Stella said with a grin "and I'm sorry I made you so upset" she said softly still rubbing the girls back.

Danny smiled at Stella knowingly he watched as she collected her kit and left.

**The next morning at the hospital **

Don stood at the child's room window trying his best to take a picture with his phone. Danny was sound asleep his mouth hung open slightly with the girl asleep on his chest his hand protectively on her back. Don knew that this picture was worth at least a life time of favors from Danny so the picture wouldn't accidently be e-mailed to the whole NYPD. Don would never really do that but the thought of Danny's face when he threatens him would be priceless enough.

Don jumped when he felt a hand touch his back. He spun around to see Stella's green eyes starting at him. He really loved those eyes, they had been dating for four months now. They just wanted to keep it out of the work place just for a little while. They both knew the reason why, Mac. Stella cared and respected Mac deeply and wanted to show him that she could keep work and her personally life separate. This was fine with Don because he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Mac that he was in love with his best friend. But Mac had Peyton and it was getting hard for Stella and Don not to show their feelings every time they saw each other.

"Morning" Don said as he kissed her

"Morning, what are you doing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him

"Trying to get a good blackmail picture but the window making a glare and I know one of them will wake up when the door opens" he said sounding like a child that never got his way

"Poor baby" she said sarcastically slapping him in the chest. Then peeped in the window "I never thought I would ever see that"

Don suddenly remembered why he was there.

"I have some info on the girl" he said seriously

"Did you find out her name?" Stella asked

"Yeah it's Dorothy Anne Gaybel but that's not all I found out. It turns out the VPD turned her case into the Feds, the BAU (Behavior Analyst Unit) to be exact and they are coming here to talk to her" He said

"Why?" Stella asked puzzled

"Because everywhere this child is seen three more disappear and end up dead a week later" he said bluntly

**A/N If you haven't guessed yet my muse has lead me for this to be a Criminal Minds crossover so you will see the BAU team in the next Chapter. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to all who have viewed an****d thank you to ****Mabelreid**** for the**** he****lpful information.**** Ok this chapter turned out longer than I expected and I also realized that I have not told you that the time line is through the third season on CSI-NY and second season of Criminal Minds except Gideon will be in the story (I'm not ready to let go of him yet). There will only be a brief introduction of the BAU team and will be more in the next chapters. **

**I didn't have anyone read over this for me so all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Stella and Don were still out in the hall talking when Mac and Lindsay walked up. Don quickly removed his arm from around Stella's waist.

"Morning Mac, Lindsay" Flack greeted quickly

They all said their greetings and Lindsay looked in the window and melted.

"Awww that's so sweet" she cooed at the sight of her husband and the girl

"She may not be as innocent as she looks" said Flack

He began to explain the phone call he had with the Virginia Police and how they were involving the BAU.

"You really think that little girl is a murder?" Lindsay asked in disbelief

"Doesn't really matter what I think Virginia has poof that Dorothy has something to do with the deaths or at least knows the person that is doing the murdering. When the Chief found out that VPD was involving the BAU he invited them here to profile and talk to the girl before any children turned up like the others here." Flack said

"When are they arriving?" Stella asked

"They'll be here on Monday" said Flack

"Good that will give us time to warn Danny" said Lindsay

"Well we might as well tell him now I need to ask him about something I found involving the Parker case anyway" said Mac

"Parker case?" asked Stella

"Anthony Parker was the DB Danny was with until he found Dorothy in the gutter two houses down , this mess happened so now I'm working on it." Mac explained

"I'll tell Danny to come out here so we won't upset Dorothy" said Lindsay said as she was about to open the room door.

"Thanks Linds" said Flack as she walked in room followed by Stella.

Danny opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Montana" he said sleepily and smiled

"Hey cowboy it's time to wake up now" Lindsay said softly

"Hey Stel" Danny said when he saw her in the room

"Hey Danny" Stella greeted

Stella smiled and walked over to the bed she notice the girl was now clean. All the grim and dirt of New York had been washed away from her hair leaving it a white blonde color and the knots and some length had been cut. Some of the bruises were starting to fade and the cuts that were stating to get infected were now covered with bandages including a large one on her head. Stella walked over to the side of the bed and placed a hand on the girl's back causing her to tense.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head" Stella said softly as she rubbed circles on her back

Dorothy looked up sleepily at Stella. Stella laughed when Dorothy's head flopped back on Danny's chest.

"I don't think she's ready to get up yet" Danny chuckled as he sat the bed back up

"Well their going to bring her breakfast in a minute, anyway Mac is here to ask you a question about another case and Flack is here to give you information" Lindsay said shifting her eyes to Dorothy then back to Danny

Danny put the side of the bed down stood up with the girl then put her back on the bed. Dorothy began reaching and tearing up again as Danny walked from the bed.

"Hey now don't do that I'm going to be right back and you met Stella last night you know she want hurt ya and this pretty lady here is my wife Lindsay but I call her Montana she's not going to hurt ya either" he said as he kissed Lindsay on the head and walked out the door.

Dorothy sat in the bed sniffling. Stella and Lindsay stood there not sure what to do they didn't want to upset her anymore.

"I bet your hungry Dorothy" said Lindsay lamely trying to think of something to say

Stella realized Lindsay mistake the same time she did. Dorothy looked at Lindsay in horrified shock and shrank back in the bed trying to make her self smaller than she was sobbing.

"It's ok sweet heart we're not going to hurt you but your name is Dorothy isn't it" Stella asked as she walked toward the bed

_**Oh no they know my name!**_

_**Now they are going to put pictures of me outside like the **__**others**__** and he is going to find me.**____**He taught me how to run so now I'm running from him**__**. I want the nice man back I called him daddy but I don't know why I can't remember.**_

Stella could tell by the child's reaction that was her name. Soon her breakfast arrived. The orderly sat the food on the rolling table in front of the girl and frowned at how hard she was crying. Stella and Lindsay quickly assured him that she would be fine and shooed him out the door.

"Come on honey you need to eat something. Danny will be back in a little while and I bet it would make him happy to see that you ate you breakfast" Lindsay said as she removed the lid off the food revealing eggs, bacon, and pancakes with orange slices on the side and a carton of milk.

Dorothy looked up at the mentioning of Danny's name and it was really hard to resist the smell of the food. She scooted closer to the tray and Lindsay moved it closer for her. She picked up a bit of egg with her fingers and put it in her mouth. Lindsay sat a fork on her plate but didn't say anything. Dorothy began shoveling her eggs with the fork in her mouth.

"Whoa slow down or your going to choke, it's not going anywhere" Stella scolded softly but she couldn't help but smile to see the child eating. Danny said she wouldn't eat anything last night.

Dorothy stopped put her fork down and hung her head.

"It's ok to eat sweetie I just didn't want you to get choked. Would you like me to fix you pancakes and open your milk?" Stella asked

She looked up and nodded as she slowly picked up the fork and nibbled at the eggs again. Stella smiled and began putting butter and syrup on the pancakes then cut them up for her. Lindsay worked on opening the carton of milk. Soon the whole plate was empty including the oranges and milk. After Lindsay wiped her sticky face off while Stella wiped her hands, Dorothy was laying back in the bed with a full tummy, something she not had in a long time, and feeling sleepy again. She was just about asleep when Danny came in the door he was not happy.

_**Oh no he's mad!**_

_**What did I do? Did I eat his food? Will he hurt me? I don't want to be hurt.**_

Dorothy quickly crawled to the end of the bed, jumped down and scooted under the bed yanking the IV out in process. Leaving the adults shocked. Stella bent down and began to talk softly to her.

"What happened?" Danny asked puzzled

Lindsay thought for a minute.

"Danny she could tell when you walked in you were mad she must have thought you were mad at her and was going to hurt her." Lindsay said

Danny quickly dropped to his stomach.

"Hey Dorothy I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I scared you. I was mad at something else please come out" he said his heart breaking when he saw her scared little face.

Lindsay bent down and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey I see you ate all your breakfast. Good girl I'm proud of you. I had the pancakes down in the canteen too they were good." He said smiling then he slipped his hand under the bed

_**The Lin**__**dsay lady**_ _**was right the Danny man was happy I ate. He said he ate too so maybe he won't hurt me now.**_

Dorothy put her hand in his; Danny slowly pulled her arm as she crawled out. Danny stood her up then hugged her then looked right in her eyes

"I won't hurt ya. I promise I may get mad sometime but I won't hurt you" he said softly yet firmly

Stella was helping her back in bed when the doctor walked in. It was Stella's turn to get clung to the little girl wrapped her arms around Stella's neck just as she had Danny's.

"Oh good I see you decide to eat" the doctor said to Dorothy's trembling form

"Yeah but she pulled her IV back out" said Danny

"Well as long as she is drinking and eating enough she want need the IV to rehydrate her and she can take the rest of the antibiotics she needs by mouth with her food" said the doctor

The doctor was able to listen to Dorothy's lungs and heart from her back and said that he would come back when she was asleep to change the bandage on her head.

"It's ok now honey he's gone" Stella said as she tried to get Dorothy to come loose

_**No he's not gone**_

_**He'll keep coming back. He'll take me back to Mr. Doctor. I don't want to go.**_

Dorothy only seemed to hold on tighter.

"Great what if I get called to a scene? I can't go with a child hanging off me." Said Stella exasperated

"Mac said if we didn't have too many cases then it would probably be best if one of us stays with her and I guesses you got the first shift." Danny said "or I could go get Flack with the scissors" Danny said grinning

"Ha Ha you a funny guy" Stella said barely able to keep from blushing

"I guesses it's my turn to Chanel surf" Stella added as sat in the bed with Dorothy and turned on the TV

Lindsay sat the water pitcher and two cups by the bed. Stella smiled at her and watched Danny and Lindsay leave.

**Later that night**** in Washington DC **

A table for two sat deserted with half empty food plates and wine glasses. It was forgotten by the couple now making out on the couch. A diamond ring glistened as she ran her hands though his hair. He moaned and she giggled as they tried their best to take each others clothes off quickly. When her phone rang they both cursed loudly as she reached for her phone.

"Jareau" she answered

Aaron Hotchner laid on his son's toddler bed reading him a book. He looked over at the sleeping boy and put the book away. He stroked Jack's hair then gave him a kiss on the head. Slowly he shut the door and went down stairs. Haley sighed and handed him his cell phone.

"It's JJ" she said as she went upstairs.

Gideon stretched out on the couch in his cabin and took a sip of wine. Even though he was suppose to be at Morgan's place tomorrow he had to get away for a little while even if it was just for one night. He took another sip of wine and picked up a book and began to read until his phone rang.

Emily was gathering her dirty clothes and putting them in a clothes basket. She was wondering how long it had been since she did laundry consider how much she collected. She grabbed the detergent and was walking out the door when she heard her cell phone ring.

Derek Morgan was tired and wanted to go home. This last case was hard and took a lot out of them all. Including his wife, he been married to Penelope for a year now, it has also been a year since Reid's overdose.

_What a hell of a __year _ he thought

He smiled when he thought of how many years he and Penelope had flirted and it only took a couple of months of dating then they were engaged and final married. Their first date had been after the explosion in Annandale dealing with the terrorist. He took her out for drinks. She confessed to how upset she was at the thought that she had lost him and wanted to become more than just friends. He then realized looking in her eyes that he wanted the same thing. Then there was what happened in Boston, they were engaged shortly after that. They postponed the wedding for Reid to get better after the Henkel abduction. They notice he disappeared for a while at the wedding, they both regretted not confronting him then. They only had three days for a honeymoon. They got a call on the second day, it was JJ saying that Reid had collapsed in Gideon's office and they took him to the hospital to find out he overdosed on Dilaudid. They came back to be with him. It was hard for Penelope to see her boy like that. She and JJ went and saw him in rehab everyday. They were all glad when they had their Reid back. It was only four months into the marriage when Pen gave him the most surprising news. They were going to be parents. So now there he stood with Pen eight months later in Babies R Us looking at strollers, well Pen was.

"Angel your going to fall over if your not careful" Penelope said as she touched his arm jerking him from his thoughts

Derek was leaning against the basket causing it to move forward. If Pen had not touched his arm he would have been on his face.

"You can go sit down at the front I just want to go see if the have the Arcadia lamp I saw online for the nursery then I'll be ready to go" she said.

Arcadia was the theme they had picked out for the nursery. They didn't want to know the sex of the baby so the choose a theme that could be used for a boy or girl and Arcadia was perfect. It was a mixture of pastel colors and had jungle animals on it. Morgan thought that they should own half the store now. They had everything in Arcadia wall border, rug, crib bedding, curtains, wall hangings, blankets, mobile and now a lamp. The team came over to their house the last weekend to set up the nursery. They got the walls painted and the border up, the area rug laid down. That took most of the day so they promised to come back Saturday and help set up the crib and move furniture in the room.

Penelope finished getting a few other things and was standing in line when Morgan's beeper went off followed by hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey I got another chapter done quicker than I thought. THANK YOU so much for those who have reviewed. I tried to this chapter sound like the show much to my ability I hope I got some of it right. This chapter is mainly Criminal Minds with a little bit of CSI-NY at the end.**

**Again all mistakes are mine **

**I keep forgetting to put a Disclaimer so here it is: I DO NOT own CSI-NY or Criminal Minds.**

**But if I did Morgan would nothing but rub my back, Reid would be my snuggle bunny and Danny Messer would do everything this country girl said. (Mahaaaaaaaaaaaaa) :p**

**Chapter 6**

**FBI Headquarters Quantico Virginia **

Reid stood in the elevator looking unhappy and rumpled. He tried to smooth his shirt out the best he could before slipping on his vest. He then ran a hand though his long light brown hair trying to smooth it down hoping to make it look like he just woke up and not interrupted from the best night ever with a woman. JJ looked amused her clothes weren't too wrinkled and she had managed to get every hair back into place. He took her hand and smiled down at the ring on her hand. It had taken weeks of practice and nerves to get the courage to ask her to marry him only to be interrupted by work.

"What do you think the others will say?" asked Reid

"Hotch and Gideon will be happy for us but won't say much. Penelope will just squeal and hug one or both of us so tight we can't breathe. Emily will politely congratulate us and Morgan I can never tell with him" she said smirking

"You sure your not a profiler" he said chuckling

She was laughing when the elevator reached the sixth floor and they got off. JJ headed straight for the conference room to set up and Reid went to get some things from his desk. Hotch showed up next he wore an emotionless expression but his eyes showed sadness, he just wanted one night with his family. The last case had been especially hard the unsub ,Collin Wrath, was murdering families because his wife had left him taking their two kids with her he didn't think anyone else needed to live happy lives . He murder a family with a young toddler, the same age as Jack, and a young couple who was excepting their first child. They caught him before he killed a family with twins.

He walked into the conference room to see JJ looking over the file, the ring didn't go unnoticed. Hotch was wondering when Reid would finally ask her. Reid had been though hell and JJ stayed with him they were good for each other.

"Oh hey Hotch when I called Gideon he said he was at the cabin so he may be here later than the others" JJ said

"That's fine unless he hits bad traffic he won't be to long" Hotch said

Emily walk into the Bullpen wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She sat her ready bag down at her desk, she came prepared for anything, and she then looked at Reid.

"You think people could stop killing each long enough for me to get a load of clothes done, no" she said sighing

Reid raised his eyebrows at her.

"That was what I was doing when I got called in I was trying to wash clothes. What were you doing when you got called?" she asked "You don't have to answer that" she add quickly when she saw the look on his face.

"It's ok, JJ and I were having dinner" he said turning pink

"That's nice" she said sincerely

Soon Derek and Penelope came in, his arm around her waist. Her smile didn't meet her tired eyes. Derek was not happy with her working so close to her due date. She insisted on working, she didn't want anyone else touching her 'children'. It's not a good idea to make Penelope mad but to make a pregnant Penelope mad was just crazy. Derek felt her wrath a couple times and it was not fun. Penelope stopped and leaned up against Reid's desk.

"Hey handsome how the dinner date go?" she asked with a wink

"It went fine" he answered smirking at her

"You're not going to give me the answer I'm looking for are you?" she asked sighing

Reid gave her his best innocent look.

She gave him a shove on the shoulder and headed to the conference room. To see if JJ had any answers for her, a squeal could be heard from the conference room. Morgan and Emily went to see what was going on while Reid just smiled and followed them. Morgan rushed in the room to see Penelope crushing JJ in a hug.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked

Penelope thrusts JJ hand up so he can see the ring. Morgan smiles and turns toward the door as Emily and Reid enter. Emily headed towards JJ as Morgan throws an arm around Reid's shoulders.

"My man!" he said as he thumped Reid on the chest, making Reid cough.

Emily hugs JJ then walks to Reid and gives him an awkward hug.

"Congratulations both of you" Emily said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you both sweet boy" Penelope said pulling him into a hug

Reid jumped back when he felt the baby kick him.

"See even the kiddo is happy for you" she said grinning as she rubbed her stomach

Soon Gideon and Hotch walked in the room. Gideon looked around the room Morgan was grinning widely as JJ and Emily looked amused while Reid looked shocked and Penelope was grinning rubbing her stomach.

"What's going on? Are you ok Penelope" Gideon asked concerned

"Oh I'm fine sir I was hugging Reid when the baby kicked. I think it startled him" she said

Reid stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded turning pink. Gideon looked at the young man he could tell he had something else to say. Gideon was about to question Reid when JJ walked over and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. Gideon just smiled and waited.

"JJ and I are engaged" Reid said looking at his father figure in the eye

To Reid's surprise Gideon hugged and whispered something in his ear. Then hugged and kissed JJ on the cheek. Hotch smiled and shook Reid's hand then gave JJ a peck on the cheek.

"Let's get started" Hotch said

Everyone quickly sat down and JJ turned on the screen.

"Four years ago two year old Dorothy Anne Gaybel went missing from a park in Virginia. Two weeks later two year old Hannah Marks and three year olds Grace Truner and Layla Danvers went missing from another park. Hannah, Grace and Layla bodies were found a week later in Washington DC."

JJ flashed pictures of the beaten children. Penelope turned her head away quickly.

"about a month later three more children Becky Weathers, Cindy Grayson, and Kaylie Henderson went missing from DC and for the last three years it's been the same MO all the children have been female between the ages of three and six years, blonde and they have all been strangled then bashed over the head and beaten after death. He has been rotating though three states Virginia, Washington DC and South Carolina for the past three years."

"What about the first girl Dorothy? What happened to her?" asked Morgan

"When parents were questioned they did remember their children playing with a little girl that looked liked Dorothy. They also remembered her being with a man but couldn't remember what he looked liked but they said that they thought they saw him wearing a doctor coat or scrubs when he picked her up.

"That's why the ages change as Dorothy gets older the victim becomes older. She become friends with these children then gets them to follow her or talks them into getting in a car" said Emily

"That makes sense now that she is older but a toddler isn't going to get know other toddlers their still in the 'me' stage. At that age they may play with each other but they don't bond." Said Reid

"They were taken at the park who's going to think anything about a doctor carrying two children out of the park even if one is crying. No one going to think about it until it's too late" said Hotch

"How often does he abducted these children and is it always three at a time?" asked Gideon

"The time span varied from a month to three months and yeah he always takes three children but he only keeps them for a week then dumps the bodies" JJ said

"Why are they just sending us the case?" asked Hotch

"Well Virginia police thought they had several leads they thought they were following Dorothy but they ran cold when six months ago the killing stopped and they said the girl disappeared. They thought maybe he moved to a new state then the girl turned up in a gutter in New York Thursday alive. They asked the BAU to come talk to her on Monday to see if we could find this guy before he started killing in New York but I got a call this evening saying that twin six year old girls, Kasey and Katie Heartfield, fitting the MO never made it home from school and could we come soon as possible."

"He only took two how do we know it's the same guy?" asked Morgan

"They don't want to take any chances. This guy has killed too many children over the years. They don't want to cause panic" said Gideon

"Well we better hit the ground running when we get there because if it is the same guy we have less than a week to find those girls alive. Reid you work on victimology, Gideon and Morgan can go to the girls school tomorrow see if anybody saw anything, Emily and I will go talk to the girl tonight, JJ I want you to try to keep the girls disappearance out of the news or as much as you can and Penelope I want you to go back though the hospital records starting four years ago to see what may have cause this doctor's stressor or if he even is a doctor. Start with Virginia then the other two states. Wheels up in thirty" Said Hotch gathering the case file. Then went to his office to call Hailey leaving everyone to get there things together.

"Hey babe I left my bag in our car I'll be back in a minute you ok?" Morgan asked as he touched Penelope's face

"I'm fine" she said as she leaned into his touch "Just come see me before you leave" she said as he left the room.

Penelope knocked on the open door; she could still hear him on the phone.

"I don't know how long I'll be just go with out me and I'll come if I make it back"

"I know I'm sorry tell Jack I love him, I love you too bye" Hotch sighed and hung up the phone then looked towards the door

"Come in Penelope" he said when he saw her

She slowly walked in and began to look everywhere but at him. She was nervous this was not the Penelope he knew.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"You'll bring him back to me safe right?" she finally blurted out

"What? Who?" he asked

"Derek, I know he can handle his own but I don't like that he's always first in and last out. I have this feeling that that's going to catch up to him one day"

"A feeling?"

"I don't know if it's because I'm pregnant or if it is because these cases both involve children but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Derek. I can't raise this baby alone" she said tears forming in her eyes

"You don't have to work on this case go home and get some rest" he said as he walk over to her

"YES" she snapped "I do have to work on this case you can't expect me to go sit in my house and wait for him to come home and not know what's going on. I want do it" she angrily "Just promise to bring him home safely all of you come back safely ok" she said softly

"Ok Penelope but I expect you to go home at a decent hour and get some rest and you can always go stay with Hailey if you don't want to go home. Another thing I don't know when you thought I ever had control over Derek Morgan's actions but I can promise we will all come back safe" he said as he put took her hand

"Thank you" she said as squeezed his hand then went to leave the office

"Penelope"

She turned back around.

"That is going to be one stubborn baby"

"Comes from her daddy" she said grinning as she left the office

Penelope walked into her computer domain and saw Derek playing with one of her pens.

"There you are the car leaves in five minutes and you told me to come see you" he said as he walked over to her

"Sorry babe kiddo here was sitting on my bladder and I had to go to the bathroom" she sort of lied she did go after she talked to Hotch

He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck. She sighed contently as he held her.

"Be careful"

"I'm always careful" he said smirking at her

"Derek"

"I will baby girl" he said then kissed her

"Love you"

"Love you too"

**At the New York Prescient**

Flack waited for the BAU team to arrive, he really didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. The chief told him to wait to they got there and get them set up. He hadn't even had a chance to tell Danny they were coming early. He watched officer Hardy walk in with a group people four men and two women. Flack thought Mac had a serious face the in front of him looked like he never smiled he had dark brown hair and eyes and wore a wedding band, the older man looked like he knew how to smile but lines on his face told that he didn't often he also wore a wedding band, behind them was a pretty woman with black hair and dark eyes she looked like she meant business, besides her was a well built African American man who look like he was once a player but now wore a wedding ring, next to him was a tall geeky looking guy with long hair, and standing close to him was a pretty blonde hair blue eye petite woman with an engagement ring.

"Hi I'm Detective Don Flack" he said as he held his hand out

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner this is SSA Jason Gideon, Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan, Dr.Reid and Agent Jareau"

They all shook his hand and he led them back to a conference room.

"You can set up in here. I'm sure you would like to go to your hotel and start fresh in the morning" Flack said hoping they would say yes

"Thank you but Prentiss and I want to go see the girl to see if she can tell us anything" said Hotch

"The girl hasn't said one word since she has been in the hospital and she is skittish" said Flack

"We would still like to go see her" Hotch using a tone that said he would not change his mind.

"Ok I'll drive you myself" said Flack

As they left the prescient the only thing that was going though Flack's mind was

_Danny is not going to like this._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alerts! I would have had this up sooner but I had a stomach bug and didn't feel like writing. I know that this is short but I wanted to start the next day on a different chapter since it is going to be Gideon and Morgan at the twin ****girl's**** school. Hope ****you like it. Please Review.**

**I keep forgetting to put a Disclaimer so here it is: I DO NOT own CSI-NY or Criminal Minds.**

**But if I did Morgan would nothing but rub my back, Reid would be my snuggle bunny and Danny Messer would do everything this country girl said. (****Mahaaaaaaaaaaaaa****p**

**Chapter 7**

**At the hospital**

Danny sighed as he watched Lindsay comfort the sobbing Dorothy. She panicked every time the doctor came in the room. This time was real bad the doctor came to check her head and replace the other bandages. The child almost hyperventilated. Now Lindsay was holding her in the bed and was gently stroking her face which was calming her some. Danny was sitting by the bed when Lindsay looked at him

"Danny go home she's ok she'll be asleep in a minute and you have to work the early shift go get your four hours." she said

"I can get my sleep here Montana" he said smiling as he watched Dorothy's eyelids get heavy.

"Not comfortablely, go home and relax." she said

"I'll be lonely." he said with a grin

Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

He sat there a few more minutes and decided that a hot shower and soft bed sounded good.

"Ok I'll come see you before my shift start." he said as he got up to leave

Dorothy opened her eyes when Danny stood up. She quickly snuggled back into Lindsay's arm. Danny smiled glad that the girl was becoming comfortable with Lindsay. He walked over gave Lindsay a kiss then leaned over and kissed Dorothy on the head. He walked out the door he saw Flack walking down hall he smiled at his friend but it quickly fell when he saw the two other people with him.

_Feds _he thought

"This is SSA Agent Aaron Hotchner and Agent Emily Prentiss from the BAU. This is Detective Danny Messer New York Crime lab" Flack introduced them as he walked up

"You're the one that found her?" asked Prentiss

"Yes." Danny answered shortly

"We would like to ask her some questions." said Hotch said as he went to the door

Danny quickly stepped in front of him, squaring his shoulder.

"It's late and she's asleep" Danny said sternly looking Hotch straight in the eye

Hotch looked though the window over Danny's shoulder. He could see the girl was in the bed cuddling a woman her eyes were heavy but she was not asleep.

"I'm not sure if you are aware that there are two young girls missing and Dorothy may be our only chance at getting them back" Hoctch just as sternly

"She has nothing to do with that she's been in the hospital"

"She knows the person that took them she been with him for four years now"

"Did Flack forget to tell you she hasn't said a word to us so what makes you think your going to get her to talk" Danny said glaring at Flack

"I told them Messer" Flack said not really wanting to be dragged in to this argument

"We're trained to read body language so she will not need to talk, we can get what information we need by the way she reacts to our questions"

"So your going to upset her to get the answers you want" Danny said his voice rising

"We'll stop if we upset her" Prentiss said calmly

"I'm not going to let you bully her"

"We're not going to bully a six year old we just want to talk to her"

"Come back tomorrow"

"I can see her though the window she's not asleep" Hotch said taking a step closer

"Back off"

"You're hindering a Federal investigation"

"We can find the guy without your help and I won't have ta ask her a thing"

"I will contact the head of your team and have him pull you off the case for hindering our investigation"

"His name is Mac Taylor"

"We won't to help her"

"The hell you do"

The two men stood there staring at each other. Emily found their stubborn manliness amusing, but tried not to show it and Flack just hoped he wouldn't have to cuff one of them.

"Danny!" came a stern voice from behind Emily

Danny turned to see Mac Taylor walking up, his arms folded over his chest

"Detective Mac Taylor, crime lab" Mac said as he put his hand out to Hotch

"SSA Aaron Hotchner and Agent Emily Prentiss" Hotch said shaking Mac's hand

"Danny let them in the room" Mac said having heard part of the argument

"But Mac"

"Now Danny"

Danny stepped away from the door

"Thank you" said Hotch looking at Mac

"Agent Hotchner" Mac said as they started to go in the room

Hotch turned and looked at him

"Keep it short for now it's late"

"Yes sir" he said as they went in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who have REVIEWED and add me to their ALERTS!!! ****Mabelreid**** you get a hug and cookies for being the 30****th**** reviewer ****whoo****hoo****!!! I want to say I hope the scene at the school is ok because I forgot that I called the BAU team in early so that means it's Saturday no school 'duh' so I did the best I could. I also feel like my muse has turned to the dark side**** I have never written anything like this so you have to let me know what you think. Oh one more thing I hope I used some terms at the end correctly. Please review THANK YOU.**

**Again all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CSI-NY or Criminal Minds.**

**But if I did Morgan would nothing but rub my back, Reid would be my snuggle bunny and Danny Messer would do everything this country girl said. (****Mahaaaaaaaaaaaaa****p**

**Chapter 8**

**The next morning**

Gideon stood on the steps of the empty school watching the leaves dance in the wind. It was Saturday the school was chillingly silent. Morgan saw the lead detective, Angell he thought her name was, walk up with a couple. The woman had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and the man had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, with them was a pretty black woman with a small girl holding her hand.

"This is Mr. Steve and Mrs. Jillian Heartfeild and this Mrs. Shanna Keiva and her daughter Madison" Angell introduced

"I'm Agent Jason Gideon and this is Agent Derek Morgan we just need to ask you a few questions"

The adults nodded.

"Where do the girls go after school?" asked Morgan

"They walk with Maddie just around the corner to Shanna's sister's apartment. That's where they stay until we get off work then she walks them home for us unless it is raining then we come and pick them up" said Jillian

Morgan bent down to the girl's eye level.

"So you walk with Katie and Kasey to your Aunt's apartment everyday. Did you see what happened yesterday?" Morgan asked

Madison shook her head no, making the pink beads in her hair clink together.

"She woke up with a fever yesterday so I took her over to my sister's, Josie, so I could go to work. The girls have walked to Josie's place alone when she has been sick before. Josie did say a man was …" Shanna stopped not wanting to talk in front of her daughter any more

"Hey Maddie why don't we walk over to the playground and you can show me what you like to play" said Morgan holding his hand out to her

Maddie looked at her mom and Shanna nodded that it was ok. Maddie to his hand and walked to the school's playground.

"Please continue" said Gideon politely once they were gone

"She said a man was murdered in front of the apartment building yesterday a little bit before school let out but I don't think that had anything to do with the girls getting taken." Shanna continued

"Do you or you sister know what his name was?" asked Gideon

"I think she said his last name was Parker but that's all I know" she said

"Can you find out what his first name was?" Gideon asked Angell

"Yeah I can find out who the lead detective was and call them" she said taking out her cell phone

"Thank you" he said

"Does that name sound familiar you" he asked the Heartfeilds

"No we don't know anyone else in that building" said Steve

"Did the girls say anything about anyone trying to talk to them or seen anyone they don't know hanging out where they play or maybe just feel like they were being watched?" Gideon asked

"No nothing like that. They would never talk to a stranger we made sure to teach them just to run away and call for help if the person didn't know the password" Jillian said getting upset

"Password?"

"Yes if we sent someone to pick up the girls they would ask for the password so they would know we sent that person. The girls thought it was fun to come up with a new password every other day so if someone did know what it was it would have to of have been a lucky guess." Steve said

"What was yesterday's password?"

"Broccoli" Steve said smirking a little

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Morgan sat on the swing next to Maddie watching her pump her legs to get the swing to go higher. Her pink cat purse sat nearby.

"Are you in Katie and Kasey's class? Is that how you know each other?" he asked

"Me and Kasey are in Ms. Bakers class but Katie's in Ms. Harper class but we get to eat lunch together then recess" she said

"Have you seen anyone that you didn't know watching you while you were at recess?"

"No"

"Did the girls say they felt like someone was watching them"

"um … no" she said as the swing began to slow

"Maddie if they said something I need to know"

She shook her head and began to pump her legs again

"Did anyone try to talk to them while walking to your Aunt's"

The swing slowed again he saw that she was looking down at her pink Crocs shoes

"What did he say?"

She continued to look down. She was looking upset.

"Maddie you're not in trouble I just need to know what happed"

"We didn't talk to him. We were walking to Aunt Josie's when this guy ran into Katie she almost fell but he caught her. He asked if she was alright and she nodded yes and he said she had pretty eyes. That his daughter's eyes were a different color blue. That was it then he left"

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"He was tall"

"What color was his hair and eyes"

"He wore a hat and sun glasses"

"What was he wearing?"

"I don't remember. I wanna go back to my mommy now" she said getting off the swing

"Ok but I want you to put this card in your purse it has my name and number on it I want you to call me if you remember anything else about the guy or if you see him again ok" he said handing her the card.

"Ok" she said putting the card in her purse

Gideon was walking back from Josie's apartment building with the Heartfields and Shanna when Morgan came up with Maddie.

"Thank you for meeting us here we will keep you updated as soon as we know something. You have my card please call if you remember anything else" Gideon said

As the parents were leaving Angell walked up.

"The DB yesterday was Anthony Parker the lead detective on that case is Don Flack he can tell you what to the cause of death was" she said reading from her notebook

"Yes he is working on this case with us as well. Call Penelope and see what she can find out about Anthony Parker see if he is connected somehow." Gideon said

"Hey mama how are you feeling"

_"Ah sugar me and kiddo are feeling great"_

"I have a name for you. Anthony Parker look and see if he connected to Steve and Jillian Heartfeild, Josie Landers or Shanna Keiva dig deep as you can baby girl we need to know if this was just another murder or a kidnapping gone bad."

_"I will dig to the ends of the abyss for you sugar pie I'll let know as soon as I can__"_

"Thanks baby girl"

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Dorothy was cold, wet and in the dark. _

_**Where's the Lindsay lady? Where am I?**_

_She tried to look around the dark room. It was all too familiar to her._

_**No! No! I ran away from here! I want Danny! I want Lindsay!**_

_She began to cry __when the door opened a tall figure stood in the door way he was holding handcuffs._

_"I'll be good! I'm sorry" she said softly_

_"Too late I found you now you are going to get what your friends got" said a cold voice, his voice._

_She screamed_

Lindsay woke up when Dorothy started screaming and kicking.

"Dorothy wake up it's just a bad dream wake up"

Lindsay then realized that Dorothy was sweating and felt hot to touch, she was still screaming. She mashed the call button for the nurse. Lindsay tried to comfort the little girl but she wasn't calming down. Then she went still, Lindsay let out a breath. Seconds later Lindsay leapt out of the bed and ran out the door screaming for help when Dorothy began to seize.

___CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY_

**At the Preci****nct**

Reid stood staring at a picture on the board. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

"Sorry babe didn't mean to scare you. You've been starting at that picture for ten minutes now have you found something.

"His methodology has changed" he said frowning

"How so?"

"When are the others coming back?"

"They'll be back soon; Hotch and Emily went to get lunch for us all"

"I want to wait and explain all at once"

She nodded and turned to leave only to feel him pull her back and to her surprise kissed her.

"I needed that"

"Not as bad as I did" he said smiling

They stood there looking each other in the eyes until they heard someone clear their throat at the door. Reid turned blood red when he turned to see Don Flack and another man standing at the door. Don couldn't help but smirk he had been watching the doctor guy and the others put up pictures and write things down all morning but when Mac wants to meet them their making out with each other that was funny to him.

"Mac this is Agent Jareau and Dr.Reid. This is Mac Taylor NYPD Crime lab" Flack introduced them.

Mac couldn't help but smile as he shook the flushed Agents hands.

"I actually came to talk to Agent Hotchner" Mac said

"Oh he should be back soon if you would like to wait" JJ said

"Thank You" said Mac

Soon Gideon and Morgan walked in and was introduced to Mac. Shortly followed by Hotch with a large box full with sandwiches and chips followed by Emily with a box of cups of soda and coffee.

"Hello Detective Taylor" Hotch greeted

"Agent Hotchner I heard our cases maybe linked so I came to offer what ever assistants I or my team can do to help" said Mac

"Thank You, would you like to join us for lunch?" Hotch asked

"No thank you I've already have plans"

"Detective Taylor would it be possible for us to look at the body from the other crime scene?" asked Reid

"I was heading down there now I can wait until you finish lunch" said Mac

Hotch was getting ready to sit down and eat when something tackled him from the side knocking him to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Danny roared in to Hotch's face

The shorter man was quickly pulled off by Mac and Flack, who had seen him fly in the room, before he could slug Hotch in the jaw.

The room was shocked into silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey sorry this too****k so long I had some problems in**** some places I hope it makes sense. I know it is short but I felt like I needed to stop here. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THE STORY AND REVIEWED. I****t**** means a lot to me and makes me want to write**

**Again all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CSI-NY or Criminal Minds.**

**But if I did Morgan would nothing but rub my back, Reid would be my snuggle bunny and Danny Messer would do everything this country girl said. (****Mahaaaaaaaaaaaaa****p**

**Chapter 9**

Mac and Flack pinned Danny in the corner of the room, as far away from Hotch as they could get. The room was still deadly silent. Morgan helped Hotch off the floor and stood defensively next to him, Morgan knew Hotch could take care of himself he just was not happy with someone attacking his boss and wanted to be prepared for the next move.

"Danny calm down and tell me what happened" Mac said sternly

"He was the last one in the room besides the nurses. He probable pushed her to exhaustion." Danny babbled angrily

"Danny what are you talking about? What happened?" Flack asked

Danny took a deep breathe his blues eyes showed haunting memories.

"Dorothy's … in a coma" Danny said his voice no longer angry but full of sadness

Danny swallowed back a sob he would not break down not in front of them.

"Lindsay called me earlier and said that Dorothy was running a high fever and had a seizure. The next thing I know she called me back saying that they had to take her to ICU because she slipped into a … coma" he said his voice cracking

"I don't know what happened but all I know she was fine last night until HE insisted on talking to her last night when she was tired" he growled

"Detective Messer I can assure you that Dorothy was fine when we left" Emily said calmly

"She fell a sleep before we started to ask questions. When we left your wife was tucking her in" said Hotch in an equally calm voice

"Danny go up to the hospital and find out what happened then calls us later on how she is doing. I'm sure Lindsay needs you up there with her" Mac said his voice softer

"Thanks Mac" Danny said sadly

Danny walked out the room leaving Hotch with one more stern look.

"I want you to go with him to make sure he doesn't make a scene. He could be suspended if anything else happens." Mac said to Flack

"Don't worry Mac I'll take care of him" Flack said sincerely as he followed Danny

"Danny is one of the best CSI I have but sometimes his temperament makes him have poor judgment" Mac said apologetic to Hotch

Hotch nodded understanding and couldn't help but glance at Morgan. How many times had Morgan slammed a person into a car and asked questions later?

Mac could tell that they had more questions about Danny's behavior he wasn't sure if he should answer them. Just then his phone rang, it was Peyton.

"I will let you get back to your lunch I have to take this call" Mac said as he left the room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSI

Danny walked up to Lindsay who was in the waiting area in ICU he could tell she had been crying. She jumped up from her chair and hugged him. She gave Flack a sad smile when he walked behind Danny.

"Montana what happened? She was fine until those Feds force their way in to talk her" Danny asked

"They had nothing to do with this they just got though explaining to me why they were there when she feel asleep so they left. She is sick because she has a bad infection and she was not responding to the antibiotic the doctor gave her. The doctor's not sure were the infection is but he is pretty sure it is not staph he is waiting on the test results." Lindsay explained.

"So that's what put her in a coma" Flack asked softly

"Well the infection caused her to have a high fever and that caused her to have seizures her little body couldn't handle that much stress so she went into a coma." She said sadly

Lindsay could see the memories of Louie flash in Danny's head as she talked. She knew he didn't want Dorothy to die like Louie. She gently lifted Danny's face to her eye level.

"Baby she's going to pull though this as soon as they find the right antibiotic her fever will break and she will wake up" she said gently rubbing his cheek

"She's so little and she is only six what if her body can't fight this off? Where are her parents? Aren't they glad their little girl was found after four years?" Danny asked starting to get angry

"I haven't heard anything about her parents but I'm going to look into it Danno" Flack said

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCS

Somehow the news stations got a hold of the missing girls and how Dorothy had been found so JJ had called a press conference to calm down the media. They were sure that the Parker case had something to do with the missing girls so Emily went with Stella back to the scene to see if they could find more evidence.

Sid Hammerback saw Mac come in with four other men.

"Sid this is Agent Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan and Dr.Reid from the FBI. This is one of our Pathologist Sid Hammerback" Mac introduced

"What can you tell us about Mr. Parker here?" Mac asked

"Well by first glance I would say blunt force trauma to the top of the head since it would have taken some force to make a dent like that in someone's head but that's not the case" he said uncovering the body so everyone could see the dent in the man's head.

"Then what was the cause of death?" Mac asked

"He was strangled to death. I wasn't able to get any prints of his neck. It seems like the killer may have been wearing latex gloves when he did this"

Sid noticed that after he said that the young doctor's eyes got wide. He quickly went on the other side of the table and began to examine the neck wound then the head all while muttering and bobbing his head like he was agreeing with something.

"Reid share with the class" Morgan said

"Well I don't know why but our un-sub killed this man."

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked

"I have been staring at those pictures's all morning he has the same marking on his neck and has been hit over the head but this time with great force. Maybe this was to over power the man. When he killed the children it was almost like it was something he had to do as part of the fantasy" Reid said

"Yeah but why did he pick this guy?" Morgan asked

"That's what we have to find out" said Mac

Just then Morgan's phone rang.

"What you got for me baby girl"

_"Well you told me to dig and you won't believe what I found_"

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCS

He let her get away once because he was stupid. He won't let it happen again. The sisters would be punished. The man had to die he did not belong in the family. She belonged to him.

A man sat typing at a computer steadily he paused then smiled.

The FBI was trying to hide her from him. Soon the information he wanted popped on the screen.

_"This is going to be fun" _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok so sorry about the long wait but my muse is being stubborn. I am also writing another story and I gave myself a deadline for that story so I put that one on the front burner. But don't worry I am still working on this one****. I know this is short but I wanted to get this posted before the holidays because I don't know how much I am going to get written. Let me know what you think. THANK YOU for those who have reviewed and are still with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CSI-NY or Criminal Minds.**

**But if I did Morgan would nothing but rub my back, Reid would be my snuggle bunny and Danny Messer would do everything this country girl said. (****Mahaaaaaaaaaaaaa****p**

**Chapter 10**

_"Well you told me to dig and you won't believe what I found_" _said Penelope_

"Ok mama let me put you on speaker" Morgan said they were now back in the conference room with Mac

_"Ok well it turns out that Anthony Parker is related to the girl Dorothy __Gaybel__. It turns out she is his niece"_

"What! How can that be?" Reid exclaimed

_"Let me finish sweet cheeks"_

Reid blushed slightly

_"It turns out that __Nancy __Gaybel__ used to be Nancy __Parker. I found a death certificate for her and her __husband Samuel__ they died in a car crash last year__. It looks like Parker was the only living __relative Dorothy__ had left__. H__er parents never __gave up looking for her there is a website __offering a reward with pictures of her and everything."_

"Send that site to us please Penelope" Hotch said

_"It's heading your way __supreme__ one in three, two, __and one__."_

A website popped up on Morgan's laptop full of Dorothy's pictures from the time she was born to pictures of her as a happy two year old with bows as big as her head in very little blonde hair.

"I can have one of my lab techs go over it again with your tech to see if they can find anything helpful or something we may have missed." Mac offered

"Did you hear that baby girl?" Morgan asked

_"Yep we'll see what we can find"_

"Thanks mama" he said as he hung up the phone

Stella and Emily walked into the room.

"Did you find anything new at the scene?" Mac asked

"Well we found something very interesting in the vic's apartment" said Stella

"Signs that a little girl was in the apartment there were some clothes, new dolls and other things" said Emily

"So he had her for a while?" asked Gideon

"Not in the condition Danny found her in. She hadn't been fed or bathed in at least a couple weeks" said Stella

"Did Parker have any children?"Reid asked

"No, not that we know of" said JJ

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Sunday**

He brushed the hair out of the girls face just like he had done with his babies. He didn't like they were going to die but they all had to die in the end. He had to catch their sister; the baby was always the trouble maker. First he was going to take the FBI out of the game. They didn't belong there. He was going to take care of that in Washington DC if his plan in New York didn't work. He really hoped it wouldn't.

He worked on the website a little more he put one more picture on the site. There it was perfect no one would ever know.

He unchained the sleeping child from her bed and folded her slightly to make her fit in the laundry basket then covered her with clothes, he did the same with her sister. He then slipped on his hat and sunglasses then took the baskets to his car putting them on the backseat. He made sure to wave to his elderly neighbor who was watering her garden as he left the drive way.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Sunday Night**

Danny sat at Dorothy bedside wishing the child would wake up and attach herself to him again. Anything would be better than sitting there watching still her pale form. She seemed to be responding to the new antibiotics but her fever was still high so it would be a few days before they knew when she was going wake up.

Danny looked up and saw Lindsay and Stella at the window. He walked out in the hall to meet them.

"Any change?" Stella asked

"No" Danny said softly

Flack walked up as Danny answered Stella's question. Flack had caught another case where the killer had been sloppy so they caught the guy pretty quickly but it didn't stop him from being dead tired. Not to mention grumpy from not being able to see his girlfriend in two days but he made a promise to Danny to find out what happen to Dorothy's parents. At least that hadn't been too hard to find out all he had to do was call Mac. Now he was here to tell Danny what he found out then he was going to go home and fall in the bed and if he was lucky he could talk Stella into joining him.

"Hey Danny I wanted to get up here yesterday but I caught another case just wrapped it up today" Flack said his accent a little thicker from lack of sleep.

"When was the last time you slept?" Stella asked noticing the change in his voice

"I'm fine" he mumbled but gave her a small smile

"Its fine man did you find anything out?" Danny asked

"Yeah well it turns out Dorothy's parents died in a car crash"

"That's awful is there any other relatives that can be contacted?" asked Lindsay

"Well it turns out that the body Danny got called to was her uncle and her last living relative" said Flack

"So when they do let her out of here she has no one to take care of her?" Danny asked

"Unfortunately yeah" said Flack tiredly

"Thanks for find out for me now go get some rest you look like crap" Danny said with a slight chuckle

"You don't exactly look like a daisy Messer" Flack shot back as he turned around to go

He was almost to the elevator when he felt someone touch his elbow. He saw Stella had caught up with him.

"You headed home?" she asked

"Yeah you want to come?" he asked grinning

To his great surprise she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the elevator.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Monday Afternoon**

Maddie Keiva was playing on the school playground after school when she felt like someone was watching her, she had had this feeling right before her friends got taken. She looked around the playground then she saw him the man in the hat and sunglasses wearing the doctor's pants staring at her. She quickly looked for a teacher when she didn't see one she decided to head for her aunt's apartment.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"So what do we have so far?" asked Emily

"Well we know that our unsub killed Parker" said Reid

"How do we know that was even the same unsub our guy has fantasy about children why change his MO?" asked Morgan

"He had to. We think Parker had Dorothy and she is a part of his fantasy so he had to get her back" said Hotch

"But he didn't get her back. Why did he take the twins without getting her?" asked JJ

"They were convenient. They were walking to the apartment so he grabbed them but what I want to know is why hasn't he gone after Dorothy?" asked Gideon

While everyone was pondering the question Morgan's phone rang he looked at his phone but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" he answered the phone cautiously

"Mr. Morgan" said a scared little voice

"Yes, Who is this?" he asked

"Madison Keiva" she said sniffling

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked drawing the others attention then he put the phone on speaker

"I saw the man that ran into Katie he was looking at me on the playground. I looked for a teacher but I couldn't find one so I came to my aunt's home but she not here and I can't reach mommy. I'm scared." She said crying now

"Where are you?" he asked

"On the payphone outside the apartment building"

"Ok sweetie go back to your aunt's apartment and stay there I'm coming" he said as he headed for the door.

"Morgan wait you need backup" Hotch called to the Morgan's back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know this is short but I am having problems coming up with parts for this story but I hope to come up with something soon.**

**Chapter 11**

It only took ten minutes for the team and S.W.A.T to get to Josie Landers apartment building. Morgan was the first out the car and into the building. Flack gave orders to scout out the whole block.

"Madison" Morgan called when he got in the building

When there was no answer he ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Maddie! It's Agent Morgan" he called louder on the second floor

The only sound Morgan heard were the officers down stairs calling for her. He headed to the aunt's apartment hoping that she would be waiting at the door like he told her. He rounded the corner only to see an empty hallway. There was something sitting at the aunt's door. Morgan slowly approached the door.

"DAMN IT MADDIE" Morgan hollered when he saw it was her pink cat purse.

The whole building was searched from roof to basement. People were question and some apartments were searched. Some admitted to having seen the girl come in but they didn't know anything after that. They never mentioned seeing a man in a hat and sun glasses carrying a laundry basket out to his car and place it in the backseat by two others.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Dorothy __wa__s hanging on the wall from her wrist. He only did__ that__ when she refused to talk to kids or wasn't making friends fast enough. She didn't understand why __she was there again she thought she had run away __from all of this. She saw others hanging on the wall also she wanted out. She wanted her__ daddy Danny and Lindsay lady she began to sob._

Stella had come to sit with Dorothy since Danny and Lindsay had to go to work. Dorothy was responding to the antibiotic and her fever had come down but she had not woke up yet the doctor said that was normal but Danny was starting to worry. So Stella said that she would stay with her and call if anything changed. Stella heard a noise coming from the bed she leaned over to see Dorothy crying in her sleep.

"Dorothy wake up sweetie" Stella said

She heard the girl mumble something in her sleep. Stella was starting to worry she pressed the call button on the bed.

"Come on sweetie open your eyes" Stella said touching her face making Dorothy jump.

Stella smiled as the girl slowly opened her eyes still crying but Stella heard her clearly as she said"I want my daddy Danny and Lindsay lady"

The nurse stuck her head in the door and turned around to go call her doctor and tell him she woke up.

"Ok baby I'll call them and you will see them soon" Stella said stroking her hair

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Morgan practically punched a hole in the wall in the apartment building as he waited for the CSI people to come and process the spot by the aunt's door. He paced impatiently until he saw Flack come up with two people one he recognizes as the man that attacked Hotch. The other was a pretty woman with chin length hair.

"Agent Morgan this is Detective Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe" Flack introduced "I mean Lindsay Messer" he quickly corrected causing Danny to smirk.

They quickly got to work on processing the scene. Lindsay picked up the purse while Danny dusted for prints on the door knob and door frame. Morgan watched as she emptied the purse on to a piece of paper. It contained a pair of pink heart shaped sunglass, lip gloss, some change, a glow in the dark rubber ball. Morgan put on a pair of gloves and motion to for Lindsay to give him the purse. She handed it to him and he began to turn the purse inside outside.

"He took my card" Morgan stated

"What card?" asked Danny

"I gave Maddie my card so she could call me if she remembered anything else about the UnSub that's how she reached me earlier"

"Mac and Hawkes are processing the pay phone maybe she left it down there" said Flack

"Boom!" Danny suddenly exclaimed

"What do you have?" Lindsay asked

"A large hand print that starts on the frame and curls into it, like he had to grab it to keep his balance," he said "It also looks like Maddie grabbed the door knob to keep herself from being pulled away from the door I found small finger prints over the others" he added.

"So she comes up stairs like I told her to, he must of followed her right after. He's holding a gun or some kind of weapon telling her not to scream and he won't hurt her but she decides to fight back and holds on to the door she pulled back harder than he suspected so he had to step forward and grabbed the door" said Morgan

"Yeah but why risk getting caught why not try to get her to come some other way and why didn't any of the neighbors see this man carrying an child out?" Flack asked

"I don't know but something does not feel right" Morgan said

"I think I know why nobody saw him carry her out" Lindsay said

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

He smiled as he drove on the Interstate they would be finding the print soon, just like he wanted them too. They were going right where he wanted them to like leading a horse to water. He turned on to the off ramp heading to DC he would have to stop and fed the girls he couldn't let them starve at least not now. Especially little Maddie he had plans for her. Once he started his plans in DC the Feds won't care what's happening in New York then he could get his girl back.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Adam Ross sat in the A/V lab in the crime scene lab looking over the website Mac had sent him. When the computer beside beeped and a pretty blonde woman came on screen.

"Hi I'm Penelope Garcia- Morgan you ready to look over the website and see what we find" she cheerily.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey all I am so sorry it has taken me so long for this chapter. My muse has been very stubborn lately and it's driving me crazy. I would like to Thank ****Mabelreid**** she has been so much help so THANK YOU once more you are a good friend.**** Mouse95 you rock thanks for your help!!**** THANK YOU to all that have reviewed never thought I would get ****51 reviews that ****is**** AWESOME!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them … holding out for Christmas**

**Chapter 12**

Adam Ross sat at his computer in complete awe at the knowledge of computers the woman in front of him displayed. Sure he had skills but what she was pulling up on the computer now made him feel like a kindergardner. Unfortunately they could not find where the website originated from and that was ticking both of them off.

"Hey did you fall asleep on me over there?" her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"um what … no" he stuttered

"I asked have you found anything on your end?" she said smirking

"No sorry" he said as sighed and rubbed his hand over his face

"Why can't we find this I mean her parents set it up so why can't we find were the site was first created?" he asked frustrated.

"We had to have missed something. Let's start back at the beginning " said Penelope

They began to go over the site again when Adam spotted something.

"Dorothy went missing at two right?" he asked

"Yeah what did you find?"she asked

He clicked on a thumbnail picture and a large picture of came up. He heard her gasp as she pulled the picture up on her computer.

"Does this mean he has Dorothy? Who are the other kids?" he asked confused

"I don't think so I will have to call and make sure but I think she was photo shopped in. The two twins are Kasey and Katie Heartfeild I don't know who the other girl is. I need to call Hotch " she said sighing heavily

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"I think I know why nobody saw him carry her out" Lindsay said

"Why?" asked Flack

"She was put in something round and carried out. Something round was sat here and then something heavy was placed in it to make this imprint." Lindsay explained

"A trash can?" said Danny

"No a trash can is too big it would have to be dragged and there are no drag marks. I'm thinking more like a basket of some kind. We need to check the security camera tapes to see who walked out of the building with a basket." Said Morgan

Dannys phone began to ring.

"Messer"

_"Danny __its__ Stella __Dorothy woke up thirty minutes ago and she keeps crying for you and Lindsay"_

"Ok tell her we're coming. I need to drop some evidence at the lab and talk to Mac I'll be there as quick as I can" he said

_"That's fine Danny I'll let her know that you are coming. I'll tell her that her Daddy Danny is on the __way" Stella said chuckling as she hung up the phone_

"Daddy Danny?" he mumbled

"What was that?" Lindsay asked curiously

"Stella just called to tell me that Dorothy is awake and asking for us. I told her we'd come as soon as we could" he said

"Great well that is some good news. We could really use some about now" she said

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Now that he was in DC he could put his plan into action. She knew what to do. She knew what would happen if she didn't do what she was told. She looked scared just the way he needed her. He dropped her off at the park entrance and waited.

A pretty blonde woman was kneeling at the sandbox with a little three year old boy with light brown hair emptying sand out of his pockets.

"Baby what have I told you about putting sand in your pants pockets. You cannot have a sandbox in your room" she said sternly but smiled when the little boy started giggling

"Excuse me" said a small voice behind her

She turned around to see a small girl standing there looking frightened and cold.

"I can't find my daddy. Will you help me?" the little girl asked shaking a little

"Sure sweetie where did he say he would be"

"He said that he was going to walk on the track and for me to play on the swings where he could see me but I just went to the track and he wasn't there. I want my mommy" the little girl said crying

"It's going to be ok sweetie lets walk back to the track to see if maybe he went to the bathroom or get some water if he's not there we'll look a little more then I'll call your mom ok" the woman said as she wiped the tears away then moved some of the girls beaded hair from her face.

She then picked up her son and took the girl's hand .They were walking toward the track when a chilly wind began to blow making the child shiver. The poor girl was in a under shirt and blue jeans shorts. Not the kind of clothes you wear in the winter. The woman pulled the child closer trying to give her some warmth.

"Where is your coat" the woman asked

The child shrugged.

"My name is Hailey Hotchner what's your name and how old are you"

"Maddie Cannon and I'm six"

"What's your dad's name?"

"Max"

"What's about your mom's name?"

"Shanna. Can you call her now?" Maddie begged

"Let's find your dad first we don't want to worry your mom" Hailey said

They had almost made it to the track when a man came jogging up to them. He wore a grey sweat shirt and green scrub pants he was also wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"Maddie sweetie there you are" he said as he placed a coat around her shoulders.

Hailey looked down the girl did not look happy the see him but she seemed to know him. She may have seen fear in her eyes.

"You're her dad?" Hailey asked not removing her hand from Maddie's hand.

"Yeah I'm her stepdad but since her mom died last year we have become closer than ever right Maddie?" he asked giving Maddie a quick glare

Maddie nodded she let go of Hailey's hand and walked over to him. She was crying again as the man picked her up.

"Jack's getting big" the man stated

"What who are you?" Hailey asked shocked and took a step back

Hailey quickly took out her cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that Mrs. Hotchner unless you want her to end up all over the highway and little Jack takes her place" he said smiling cruelly at her

Hailey quickly put the phone back in her purse.

"Smart woman ok now I don't want you talking to your husband or the cops until tomorrow around noon right after you feed Jack and believe me I will know." He said sternly

He then walked away leaving Hailey shaking holding Jack tightly.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The team was back in the NY conference room. Reid and JJ were talking to Maddie's parents, Gideon was looking at the Parker case again, Prentiss was doing viticmology on Maddie, Hotch was outside talking to Mac and Morgan was pacing like a caged tiger.

Morgan's phone ringing sliced though the room. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey baby girl tell me something I want to hear"

_"Well my chocolate hunk I found something but it's not good__. I__s __Hotch__ there__?"__ she asked her playfulness gone_

"Let me go get him"

Morgan came back into the room with Hotch, Mac, and Adam with his laptop.

"Ok baby you're on speaker" Morgan said

_"Is Adam Ross there?"_

"Um yeah I'm right here"

_"Ok great, know that website I found about Dorothy __Graybel__. Well at first glance it looks like it was setup right after she went missing it even offers __a__ reward but Adam found something.__"_

"Well I decide to check out some of the pictures that were on the site and I happened to come across this one." Adam said as he clicked on the picture on the laptop.

"What is that?" asked Mac

_"It's Dorothy, the twins, and another girl hanging on a wall in shackles" Penelope said sadly_

"Damn it that's Maddie" Morgan said as he slammed his fist on the table by the computer, making Adam jump.

"Who?" Adam squeaked

"The girl that was abducted today. How could her picture already be up on the site and how did he put Dorothy in the picture she's not missing?" Mac asked

"Photo shop" Adam and Penelope said together

"So our UnSub put this site up?" Gideon asked

_"Looks like it and this guy __knows__ quite a lot about__ computers__This is going to make him harder to track.__ I wished I had figured that out sooner" Penelope said tiredly _

"You and Adam did a great job figuring this out Penelope now go home" Hotch said

_"Sir?"_

"You're tired Penelope I can hear it in your voice. You disobeyed me and pulled an all nighter last night."

_"But sir" she cut in_

"No buts you are eight and a half months pregnant and need to get some rest you are to stay home tomorrow also. If you disobey me again you will be suspended for eight weeks do you understand" Hotch said sternly

_"Yes sir" she said grumpily __as she hung up the phone_

Mac walked over to Hotch and put his hand on his shoulder and said

"Glad to see I'm not the only one with stubborn team members

"You have no idea" Hotch said with a rare smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys I know that this is a quick update an early Christmas present from my Muse. I don't know how soon I will be able to update until after Christmas so I hope you like it and THANK YOU so much for the kind reviews it makes my muse want to write.**** Have a wonderful Holiday!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

**Monday Night**

It was later than he wanted it to be but Danny and Lindsay finally made it to the hospital to see Dorothy. Danny peeked in the window to see if she was asleep, only to see her sitting in Stella's lap playing a game. He smiled when her face lit up when they walked in the room.

"Hey kid how ya doing. Ya look like ya feel better" he greeted

Dorothy smiled and nodded her head. Lindsay came around to the side of the bed with a stuffed dog in her hand. Dorothy's face lit up as she reached over the bed rail and hugged Lindsay then clutched the dog to her chest.

"Glad you like it sweetie" said Lindsay smiling

"Thanks for staying with her Stell" Danny said sincerely

"No problem, but I can tell you she sure is good at this memory game. She's already beat me once and I think she is getting ready to do it again" she said smiling down at Dorothy

"Oh yeah well she hasn't played me yet" Danny said grinning while he pulled a chair up next to the bed.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Tuesday ****Morning**

** Morgan Residents **

Penelope walked into the unfinished nursery and sat in the rocking chair by the window. She liked sitting in there it made her feel peaceful, but she knew once the baby got here that would be over. She rocked and gently rubbed her belly she couldn't remember the last time she had time to just sit and do nothing, it was driving her crazy. She got up to go get some things done around the house when the door bell rang. She went to the door to see a small girl standing there. She gasped when she realized it was Maddie Keiva Penelope pulled the girl into the house.

"Sweetie how did you get here?" she asked as she bent down to look at her.

The poor girl was shaking she was in a tee-shirt and shorts and she looked like she was about to drop any moment. She was clutching a brown envelope which she handed to Penelope.

Penelope was unsure if she should open it. So she went to grab the phone to call the police but Maddie began to shake her head wildly. She grab the envelope and opened it to show her it was safe then dumped the contains on the table. There were a bunch of photos. Some of them of Dorothy hanging on the wall others were pictures of Maddie or the twins the same way. What really scared Penelope was the picture of her coming in and out of the house and the ones of Hailey and Jack at the park. On the last photo Hailey was standing in the park clutching Jack looking scared. The last thing in the envelope was a note. She read the note and closed her eyes then put her hand on her belly. She then took the little girl's hand and walked her outside like the note said

"I'm so sorry" Penelope said with tears in her eyes as she looked into Maddie's hopeless brown ones

Maddie looked sadder as she let go of her hand and ran to a car down the road.

Penelope walked back into the house and began to sob.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**In NY at the Hospital**

Danny was surprised when the doctor said that Dorothy could go home that day. He said that since the infection was gone and she was eating better now she could go home. Danny planed on taking Dorothy with him and holding Child Affaires off as long as he could, Lindsay didn't seem to have a problem with that idea. Lindsay went to get her some clothes and other things before she was discharged. Danny was watching her sit on the bed making the dog do some kind of odd dance. He went and sat down besides her.

"Hey kid how would you like to stay at my house for a while?" he asked

She looked unsure but shook her head yes.

"Hey look I promise I won't ever hurt you or let anyone hurt you again" he said looking her in the eye.

Lindsay came back soon with her clothes. Danny stepped out the door so she could help her dress. Lindsay had just pulled a light green sweater over Dorothy's head when her phone rang.

"Monroe-Messer"

"Hey Linds it's Hawkes Mac wants us to meet in his office at twelve thirty today"

"We are discharging Dorothy today. What are we suppose to do bring her to the meeting? That ought to go over big with Mac." Lindsay said sighing

"Why don't you bring her up early with some coloring books and crayons.You can sit her in my office and I will ask Adam to watch her from the lab. Mac won't know until after the meeting" he said with a small chuckle

"That's perfect Hawkes thanks" Lindsay said then hung up.

She helped Dorothy step into the matching skirt that had green and blue stripes. Then sat her down and put on her shoes and socks, then went to tell Danny about the meeting.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Noon**

**Hotchner**** Residents**

Hailey was fixing Jack some lunch when he came into the kitchen and climbed on a stool to watch her.

"Mama"

"What baby"

"Where daddy?"

"He's at workout of town"

"I miss him"

"I do too baby"

"Mama"

"Yeah baby"

"We go ark"

"No park today"

"Why"

"Here sweetie eat your lunch. It's spaghetti-os your favorite and you can have a cheese stick and grapes"

"Yummy! Then ark"

"No Jack we are not going to the park today"

"Why"

"Because mommy has to make a phone call, now eat"

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

CSI-NY Crime Lab

Mac was in his office waiting for the rest of his team to come. The BAU team was already there, so was Flack and Stella. They were just waiting on Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes. It was strangely silent for a room with so many people in it. Everyone was startled when Hotch's cell phone rang. He looked at the number and frowned.

"Hello"

"Aaron"

"Hailey what's wrong"

"Jack told me today he misses you"

"Hailey what's wrong? Did something happen to Jack"

"No" her voice cracked

"Hailey!"She began to tell him what happened when he stopped her

"Hailey I need for you to tell the rest of the team what happened I'm going to put you on speaker. Ok start at the beginning"

She soon told in detail from meeting Maddie to the guy telling her what time to call Aaron.

"He just walked away with that poor little girl" Hailey finished sadly

"You did the right thing Hailey all of you could have been hurt if you did not listen to him" Gideon soothed

"He's probable been watching them if he knew they would be at the park" said Reid

Hotch sighed and gave Reid a glare when he heard Hailey's gasp come from the phone.

"Hailey listen to me he's playing a game with us, he is trying to distract us from this case. I won't you to act like nothing happened the rest of the day and I will send a unmarked car to watch the house and someone to take you and Jack to a safe house tonight" instructed Hotch

The sound of another phone being picked up could be heard.

"Daddy?!" came an excited little voice

Hotch cut off the speaker and stepped out the door to talk to his boy.

Mac and the others felt like they were intruding but Mac cleared his throat to get the BAU team attention then said

"If he needs to go make sure his family is safe I understand"

Mac knew that if that had happened to Peyton, his wife, he would be there in a heartbeat.

"He wants to but he's not going to play this guy's game. He'll make sure they get somewhere safe form here" said Gideon

"Why is he playing a game with you I thought this psycho took children?" asked Flack

"We must be getting close" said Emily

The others nodded. Morgan saw the Messers get off the elevator with a little girl and head toward another office. Then his cell phone rang, he felt a little better when he saw who it was.

"Hey mama you better be resting" he said grinning into the phone

The group watched as the grin dropped from his face by the time he got off the phone he was a little pale. He walked over to the couch and dropped down besides Stella.

"Is Penelope ok?" JJ asked concerned by his behavior

"I'm going to kill that guy the minute we catch him" Morgan growled

"Who? What happened?" asked Reid

He began to tell them about how Maddie showed up at his house with the pictures and note that gave detailed instructions on them on when to call and what would happen if she called the police.

"She said the note gave detail instruction on how he was going to kill me if she did not follow the note to a tee. Of course I couldn't understand much after that because she was crying so hard" Morgan said then rubbed a hand over his face which looked much older than he was now.

Stella knew it was not much comfort but she placed a hand on his back.

"We need to find this guy now" said Morgan as he jumped up and began to pace as much as he could.

"How?" Stella asked quietly

"That little girl's the only one that knows where this guy lives and what he looks like. So I'm going to get some answers" Morgan said as he stormed out of the office and down the hall.

"Morgan!" called a confused Hotch as he watch the man storm down the hall on a mission

Danny watched as Morgan rushed past him and began to look in windows as he headed down the hall."Wonder what he's looking for in such a hurry?" said Hawkes

Danny saw him go in Hawkes office.

"I don't know but that big bulldog better not touch my girl" Danny said then rushed back towards Hawkes's office.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys my Muse was going nuts so I had to get this written before I forgot some of it. I know it is short but I stopped where I thought it should. I wasn't sure how to write the fight between Danny/Morgan**** should go**** so I thought I would do an outsider looking in. I hope Adam and Peyton aren't to OOC but I really like them and thought they would go good in this chapter. So let me know what you think. **** Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Chapter 14**

Morgan walked into the office he saw the girl in. Before she had time to react Morgan scooped her up. She reached for the dog that fell on the floor Morgan bent down picked it up and handed to her then walked out the door. Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes seemed to make a barrier across the hall. Morgan seeing a slight opening plowed between Lindsay and Hawkes almost knocking Lindsay down. Morgan quickly rushed into Mac's office with Dorothy he had just put her down when Danny came in

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU ARE DOING" he yelled as he grabbed Morgan's arm

That was when all hell broke loose in Mac Taylor's office. The people outside the office had no clue what was happening all they could see was two men wrestling on the floor and others were yelling and getting into each other's faces, except for Mac and two other men who were trying to gain control but not succeeding.

Little Dorothy not liking the noise or the fighting did the only thing she could she ran. She somehow managed to get the heavy glass door open enough to squeeze out without anyone in the room noticing.

Adam had seen the Fed take Dorothy out of Hawkes office and was coming down the hall to see what was happening when he saw Dorothy heading for the elevator. He quickly stepped in front of her.

"Hey you going for a stroll?" he asked chuckling

Dorothy looked at him like he was crazy then looked towards Mac's office. Adam seeing the craziness in the office nodded understandingly.

"I don't like when people yell and fight either. You can come with me for a while until everyone calms down. Do you want something to eat?" Adam asked nervously not sure what to do with her

Dorothy nodded and took his hand he smiled and led her to the break room.

Peyton got off the elevator and stepped into the crime lab. She was a little worried because Mac wasn't answering his office or cell phone, which was unusual. She saw Adam in the break room and he waved for her to come in

"Have you seen Mac?" she asked as she walked in the door

"Yeah he is in his office but I wouldn't go in there" He said

"Why"

"Well it has calmed down a lot but it was like watching a pay per view smackdown between the CSI and BAU in there. We heard cussing that would make the devil blush and saw some creative hand jesters. Scared the mess out of the kid I caught her heading for the elevator" Adam said pointing his thumb to Dorothy

Peyton looked past Adam to see a small girl sitting at a table covered in orange from the chesses puffs she was eating.

"Is that the girl Danny found?" she asked

"Yeah they just got her out of the hospital today. Nothing wrong with her appetite; I brought her in here for a snack she ate an apple like a jackal. She lost a tooth then started on the puffs without a second thought" he said as he held up the tooth he had put in a dish

"I tried to explain the toothfairy to her but she just looked at me like I was crazy" he added

"She lost a tooth. How old is she?" she asked looking at the small girl

"She's six she is just small" he said

Peyton walked over to Dorothy and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hello my name is Peyton. What is your name?" she asked smiling kindly

Dorothy stood up and backed away.

"She's a little skittish and hasn't spoken a word since they found her that I know of" Adam said stepping in front of the door before she decided to run

"Oh ok I understand" she said then looked at Adam "I need to go talk to Mac hopefully they will stop their bickering long enough" she said as she headed for the door

"Good luck" he said as he moved from the doorway.

Adam was surprised when Dorothy took his hand and started following behind Peyton. Peyton was at Mac's door when she saw Dorothy and Adam come up.

"She wanted to follow after you left" Adam explain

Peyton opened the door. She watched as the girl hurried in the room and ran around Mac's desk and came back out with a stuffed dog. She then ran and hid behind Adam's leg. Peyton figured the dog must have gotten kicked under there before Dorothy left.

"Peyton, What are you doing here?" Mac asked when he saw her at the door

"I'm watching you all traumatize this child" she said pointing to the scared Dorothy

"She apparently trusted you but that was over when you decided, I'm guessing, to let your pride get in the way and fight in front of her until she ran. If Adam hadn't stopped her she would have been in danger again, which nobody took notice. The only reason she wanted to come back in here was to get the only thing she can trust, that dog. She wouldn't come in here without Adam." Peyton said angrily her accent getting thicker

"Dorothy come here, please" Danny said softly and took a step closer to Adam

Dorothy peeped around Adam's leg.

Apparently a pair of handcuffs had been taken out during the argument and sat on a table which Danny was now standing by. Dorothy looked at the handcuffs then at Danny and began to panic she began to cry and pull at the door but Adam had his hand on it.

"No, no, no, I'll be good" she cried beating on the door

They all looked shocked by this outburst and Danny looked heartbroken. He then noticed the handcuffs

"Dorothy no I would never hurt you" he said as he picked the handcuffs up to put them away

This only made worse the child banged hard at the door and scream.

"She's suffering from PTDS" said Reid quietly

As Adam picked the gasping child up and ran out the room with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guy****s****!!! I hope all of you had a Happy Holiday. My Muse is on over drive. I have four ideas for four stories so I am trying to divide my time but that doesn't work when my****muse wants to work on one story at a time. So thank my Muse for this chapter because I was going to make it short but my muse save the day and made it longer. Ok now that I am over my odd rambling I just want to say that I have no idea about Adam's past and hope it doesn't sound to OOC and I have never been to New York (maybe one day) and have no clue what Central Park or the stores are like. I ****only know from**** what is**** shown**** on the show****. One more thing THANK YOU to all that have ****review**** you really don't know how much it means to me.**

**Chapter 15**

Adam took the sobbing girl back to the break room and laid her down on the couch. He then sat down the table and watched the poor girl kick, cry and squirm until she finally calmed down enough to realize that she was out of the office and not handcuffed. She sat up rubbed her eyes and looked around until she spotted Adam. She looked at him like he chased away the monster then ran jumped in his lap and hugged him then laid her head on his chest.

Adam was shocked he never had been very comfortable with children now he had a child laying her head on his chest thinking that he saved her from someone bad. Her blue-green eyes look up at him and he melted. He couldn't understand why someone would hurt this child so bad.

"Danny wasn't going to hurt you. I know you are afraid that someone is going to hurt you again but it is not going to be Danny or any of those people in that room you were in. I know that they were yelling but sometimes adults do stupid stuff they don't mean. I know that Danny and the rest care for you and don't want you to be scared" he explained to her

Dorothy looked up at him like she was considering believing what he said. She sat up in his lap and pulled the rubber band out of her hair making the light blonde wavy hair fall in her face. She began to play with the rubber band

"You know I have never told a girl this before but you sure are cute" he said as he moved her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ears.

Dorothy gave him a small smile then climbed out of his lap and tugged on his hand.

"You want to go back to Danny?" he asked as she led him out the room

She shook her head no then headed toward a window and pointed down.

"You want to go outside?" he asked

She nodded yes and he took out his cell phone.

"Detective Taylor"

"Hey Mac, Dorothy has calmed down and wants to go outside. I..um.. think it may do her some good to get some fresh air" Adam said

There was a moment of silence then Mac said

"Don't let her out of your sight. If she gets scared she will run so make sure you are near her and keep your eyes open this guy is playing a sick game and we don't need her or you getting hurt understand"

"Yes sir" Adam said

Adam and Dorothy were walking to the elevator when they saw Danny walk out of Mac's office. He walked towards them about half way he stopped and knelt down then held out her stuffed dog. She pulled Adam with her as she walked towards Danny. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. She then let go of Adam's hand and hugged Danny. Danny quickly engulfed her tiny frame into a hug.

"I know I have said this a lot but I am so sorry I never want you to be afraid of me. We are going to find the guy that hurt you and he will be put somewhere where he won't ever hurt another child again. You won't ever have to be scared again. Now when you get back from your walk we are going to have to have talk ok" he asked as he looked her in the eyes

Dorothy nodded and hugged the dog close. Lindsey walked up to them holding a coat.

"Here sweetie put this on it is cold out there" she said then helped Dorothy put on the coat and zip it up, it was a little big but she would grow into it.

Dorothy hugged Danny and Lindsey then took Adam's hand and got on the elevator.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_I bet my plan worked. I know that they won't go home but I hoped I scared them an enough to make them mess up. _

He smiled as he went to put phase two into action. He looked back at the sleeping child in back seat and grinned now it was time to play with the cops; this was going to be a lot of fun to watch.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Mac's Office**

Stella silently watched the different things that were going on in Mac's office. Mac and Peyton were in a corner talking quietly while Agent Hotchner had Agent Morgan in the other corner talking low but gruffly to each other but neither one of them seem to have much fight left in them. After Peyton's speech and Dorothy's reaction to Danny's handcuffs all the anger they were feeling was deflated and everyone just looked tired and sad.

She smiled softly when she felt Don's hand slip into hers and squeeze gently. She smiled bigger when she felt his hand was touching her thigh. They both jumped when his cell rang, she thought for a minute that he was going to throw the phone out the door but he just sighed, released her hand and walked out the door answering the phone with a sour

"Detective Flack"

The look on Don's face when he walked back in Mac's office made Stella go cold.

"Don?" she said louder than she meant, it caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Mac noticing Don's pale face

"There was a body found in the middle of Central Park. A child's body they think it is Madison Keiva" he said solemnly

**Central Park**

Don had never walked so slowly to a crime scene. He didn't want to see the body of a six year old that they promised to bring home safely to her parents. Now she was going in a body bag it was days like this that he really hated his job. He noticed no one else was walking very fast either.

The child was face down in a pool of blood. Some of her beads were removed and sprinkled in the blood.

Flack heard Morgan let a string of cruses but didn't move towards her.

Hawkes took a deep breathe the knelt beside the girl and slowly turned her over

"Call an ambulance she's still breathing" he said quickly then turned back to the child.

Flack got on his radio.

Everyone rushed over to her. Hawkes opened her mouth and she began to cough.

"It ok Maddie you are going to be fine" Morgan soothed kneeling beside her head.

Hawkes began to clean her face and body looking for the source of her bleeding.

"She's not bleeding. She has a few scratches but not enough to cause this much blood" he explained

Danny swabbed the liquid from around Maddie and sprayed it.

"It's not blood but I'm going to find out what it is" said Danny labeling the swab then putting in his case

The CSI team was still processing the scene while Hotch and his team looked at the area around the scene, expect for Morgan who was still with Maddie. Gideon noticed how open the area was and when he heard that it was not Maddie's blood he silently panicked. He quickly hurried to Hotch.

"Get everyone to the cars now" he whispered to him and then headed toward Mac

"Jason, what's wrong"

"It's a trap" he said quickly

Hotch began to collect his team trying not to cause a panic as he did.

"We have to go now. Pick her up and lets go to the cars now" Gideon said to Mac urgently

Deciding that he serious Hawkes scooped Maddie up and headed towards the cars with the others following behind.

None of them had gotten far when the gun shots were heard. They all dropped to the ground drawing their weapons. People were screaming all around them. Flack called for backup on his radio. They couldn't find where the shots were coming from and there were too many civilians around for them to fire their weapons. The shots finally stopped.

"Montana! NO" they heard Danny cry out

They turned to see Danny cradling a bleeding Lindsey.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Hey look at this I knew they would make a mistake. I might get my girl back quicker than I thought. It was fun while it lasted_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Adam held Dorothy's hand tightly as they walked down the full sidewalk. He was doing what he was told keeping her close and watching out. He couldn't imagine what Dorothy had seen and been though. He did know what it was like to flinch when someone would raise their hand at him or yell at him. His father was a bully, which was what he called his father when he told Danny when he asked how he knew about PTSD, until he drank himself to death.

He noticed she stopped and was staring in a window. He smiled when he was it was a toy store. He picked her up so she could see in the window; he knew what he had to do when he saw her smile. He carried her in the store. She looked like a bobble head toy she was looking everywhere at once. He decided it would be easier just to put her in a basket and push her. Dorothy didn't even realize that she had been sat in the basket until they started moving. She looked around at the metal bars that kept her closed in, the basket suddenly be came small it was becoming hard to breathe.

Adam turned a corner and looked down to see Dorothy clutching her dog curled up in the basket breathing hard. He quickly stopped and grabbed her from the basket. He gently rubbed her back and walked away from the basket.

"It's ok now you don't have to sit in the basket but I want you to hold my hand ok" he said once she calmed down.

He put her down and she took his hand. They began to walk down the aisles. He noticed that even though she would stop and look at things she would not touch or take down the toys, which was odd for a six year old.

Adam stopped to look at the knext's blocks he used to love to play with them all the time when he was a kid, well those and his junior chemistry set. He went to pick up a set to look closer when he realized that Dorothy was not with him. He quickly turned around and began to panic. Then he spotted her at the end of the aisle sitting down on the floor. He let out a sigh and walked towards her.

She was sitting in front of a bin of dolls; the doll was connected to a book bag so it was a doll carrier and a book bag. She had a doll with a pink dress with yellow flower on it and matching book bag sitting on the floor in front of her with the dog having a silent conversation with them.

She looked up at Adam nervously. He bent down to look at her.

"You scared me I need to know when you go somewhere don't ever walk off" he said firmly

She nodded and stood up keeping her head looking at the floor.

"Come on let's go pay for your doll then we need to head back to the lab" he said

He helped her put on the back pack then headed to a register. The teenager behind the register had bright pink hair, several piercings and a name tag that said Kelly on it looked up when Adam walked up with Dorothy. He picked Dorothy up and sat her on the counter and she scanned the price tag. He paid for the doll then he took Dorothy off the counter and walked out the door holding her hand.

Adam suddenly felt something hard being pressed into his side.

"Look straight ahead and walk then you and the girl live" said a stony voice from behind him.

As he walked he could feel little Dorothy's hand tremble. Adam was led into an alley he then felt a sharp pain in the back of the head then darkness.

**A/N ****Don't**** hate me for the cliffhangers I'll try to update soon :). Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys ****Happy New Year!!! I have not updated sooner because one of my ****family members has been in the h****ospital but that person is getting better and my muse has come back full force. Again this chapter would not be half this long if my muse had not jumped in. I believe I only have two, maybe three, chapters left to this story it all depends on my muse. I would like to Thank EVERYONE that has reviewed you are the ones that**** have kept me writing this story (I just say it was my muse to feed her ego :).**

**I do not know much about EMTs, doctors, or First aide so I tried my best to make this chapter sound like the people know what they are doing. So be gentle**

**Chapter 16**

Danny rode in the ambulance with Lindsey. She had lost a lot of blood. Hawkes gave Maddie to Morgan and let him ride with her to the hospital. JJ stayed at the park to deal with the press. The others were a sight to see when they entered the ER waiting room; Danny and Hawkes were covered in blood, Morgan was covered in the red substance from Maddie and the others were dirty and tired. Stella couldn't sit there anymore so she got up to go get some air; Don got up and followed her. She was leaning up against the wall when he found her. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her not caring who saw him.

"She's going to be ok. Lindsey's strong" he whispered in her ear

"I know I am just tired of this guy. He's getting pleasure out of hurting us" she said softly

"We're going to catch him and he is going to pay for what he has done" he said then nuzzled her neck

They watched a gurney be wheeled into the ER. Don felt Stella tense up

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Adam?" she asked out loud as she followed the gurney

She saw the curly red headed tech laying pale and bleeding on the gurney.

"What happened? Where did you find him?" Stella asked one of the EMTs showing him her badge

"He was hit on the head with a blunt object several times and he was found in an alley near Time Square" the EMT said

"Was a little girl with him?" Stella asked

"Not when we arrived but there was a stuffed dog and a doll lying near him"

"Is he going to be alright" she asked her voice cracking slightly

"He has been beaten badly and has lost a lot of blood. If he wakes up I think he will be fine" The EMT said then went to go answer another call.

Stella wrapped her arms around herself deep in thought. Don gave her a few minutes before he tried to comfort her he knew she was worried about Dorothy and he knew that Adam and her had become good friends since the HIV scare so she was worried about him also. He walked over to her and put his arms over hers. She then turned around and looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"We promised her she would be safe over and over again we told her she was going to be safe with us and now she is out there on the street again or worse she could be with the guy we promised to protect her from." She said her voice full of emotion.

"Hey Dorothy is the toughest kid I've ever met she'll pull though this. I'm not giving up on her" he said looking her in the eyes.

"I want to catch this guy Don he has put two of our people in the hospital and still has two maybe three innocent little girls" she said angrily as a teardrop rolled down her face

Don gently wiped the tear from her face with his thumb. He then watched as Stella Bonaserra emotions slowly began to become unraveled in his chest, he hadn't seen her do this to many times but he knew right now this is what she needed. He held her tight and slowly rubbed circles on her back he wouldn't let go until she told him too, even when he saw Hawkes coming down the hall towards them.

Hawkes walked down the hall slowly he couldn't sit in the waiting room any longer. As a doctor he had many good memories but he also had a lot of worse ones but the one he knew would haunt him forever was Danny's screams for him to save Lindsey.

_"__Hawkes!__ Hawkes__ get over here Lindsey's shot" Danny screamed_

_Hawkes ran over to where Danny was holding Lindsey close. She was bleeding from her shoulder and stomach._

_"I need the first __aide__ kit" __Hawkes__ called over his shoulder__ as he felt for a __pulse and foun__d a weak one _

_"Danny __help__ me roll her on her side" he instructed _

_Danny slowly rolled her over and though the blood Hawkes could see an exit wound on her shoulder_

_"Lindsey you're going __ta__ be ok __Hawkes__ is here and he is going fix you right up baby" Danny said talking softly in Lindsay's ear as he rolled her back _

_"Right?"__ He asked Hawkes_

_Hawkes took out the bandages and pressed one to her stomach wound then reached in the kit and pulled__ out a pressure bandage._

_"Put pressure on the wound" he instructed pointing to her stomach_

_"Hawkes she'll be ok right?" Danny asked again louder_

_"Hold the bandage Danny"_

_Hawkes b__egan to wrap her shoulder to slow the bleeding._

_"YOU have to save her" Danny screamed _

_"Tell me she is going to be ok Sheldon!"_

_Hawkes was trying to pay all his attention to Lindsey it felt like it was taking the ambulance forever to get there. Considering he was trying to stop one friend from bleeding to death and __another__ one yelling in his ear it was becoming very hard for him to __concentrate on anything._

_"ANSWER ME" Danny bellowed _

_"I don't know Danny she's lost a lot of blood. I don't know if the bullet in her stomach hit any major organs. I don't know" Hawk__es snapped furiously looking up at Danny then just as quick turned back to Lindsey_

_Hawkes only looked at Lindsey until the ambulance finally arrived. As they walked t__o the cars he felt Mac pat him on the shoulder encouragingly. _

No one had spoken a word since they got to the hospital. Except for Mac who sat in the corner with Danny; Mac would talk softly to him to calm him down when needed. Hawkes saw Stella then Don leave a little while ago he figured they went the cafeteria for coffee and to talk. He decided that sounded like a good idea so he got a few orders for coffee and was heading down to the cafeteria. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had wandered down to the ambulance entrance. That's when he saw Stella sobbing into Don's chest with Don holding her close rubbing her back. He watched Don kiss her on top of her curls. Don locked eyes with him that was when he turned down a hall to give them privacy, he would go another way to the cafeteria.

Hawkes couldn't help but smirk. When this was all over he couldn't wait to collect his twenty bucks from Sid.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSI

Victory!! He finally got his youngest back and he put two people, one being a cop, in the hospital. Now his girls they could die like they were meant too but there was one more thing he had to do. He couldn't help it he loved the idea of showing these people what they couldn't have.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSI

**FBI Headquarters VA.**

Penelope tried not panic at the fact that Derek was not answering his phone, when her 'babies' beeped loudly making her jump. Her fingers flew across the keys trying to trace the computer that had just connected to the Dorothy website. She saw the picture that he had put up and gasped, she knew this one was not photo shopped.

Dorothy was hanging on a wall besides the twins. The twins were hanging lifeless but Dorothy was looking up with scared and pain filled eyes.

Penelope could tell that the picture was recently taken because Dorothy was clean, hair cut, and dressed nicely. Her computer beeped again and she smiled

"Hang on girls" she said as she picked up the phone.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSI

**NY at the Hospital **

Mac, Danny, and the BAU team were in the waiting room when a doctor walked in room.

"Detective Taylor?" the doctor asked the group

"Yes" Mac said standing up

"You are Adam Ross's Emergency contact?" he asked

"Yes but I don't understand" Mac said confused

"I'm Dr. Paul Jones Mr. Ross was brought to us a couple of hours ago by ambulance with head trauma" he explained

"What kind of head trauma?" asked Mac

"He was apparently hit over the head with a blunt object several times. He was lucky it did not crack his skull and he did not have any brain swelling, he did lose a lot of blood though. He does have a concussion and a broken rib. I did have to sedate him when I was stitching up his head he woke up and became very agitated. He started screaming and thrashing. He kept screaming the name Dorothy and run does that mean anything to you?" Dr. Jones asked

"Where did they find him? Was there a little girl with him?" Danny asked standing

"The EMS report said he was found in an alley and no a child was not found with him"

"Dorothy is a six year old girl that was with Adam if he was telling her to run then she might be in danger" explained Mac

"I will check the EMS report to see which alley it was and I will also check to see if a child has been brought in here recently. I will have a nurse come get you when he is awake." Doctor Jones said

"Thank you" said Mac

"We'll go check out the alley as soon as we get the address" said Hotch

Mac and Danny nodded in thanks

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Central Park**

JJ had just finished up with the press and was getting ready to call the hospital, she was tired and just really wanted to be with Reid right now. She had just taken out her phone when it began to ring.

"Agent Jareau"

_"So you're the pretty lady that handles the big bad press" a voice purred _

"Who is this? How did you get this number" she asked sternly

_"Oh I know how to work a computer" he said with a chuckle "Oh course so does your friend that's why I need you so I can go move my girls" he growled_

"You can make it a lot easier on yourself if you tell me where the girls are" JJ said

_"You know I bet my middle one would have looked like you. She was so pretty, they all were pretty" he said distantly _

_"This is what I want you to do. I am going to give you a__n__ address you are going to get in the car, turn off the phone and go the address I gave you__. If you don't do what I say if you try to call your little team that b__oyfriend of yours is going to w__ish he still had those drugs. Do you understand Jenifer?" He asked__ snapping__ her__ back into reality_

"Yes" she answered lowly

_"Good girl now you have fifteen minutes to get here and Jenifer I __will know if you use the phone" he said then gave her the address before hanging up._

JJ slowly got into the car then looked at her phone she made sure to hit a button before turning her phone off, praying that he didn't know what she'd just done. Then she started the car and headed for the address.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**At the Hospital**

Hawkes, Don, and Stella had just got back to the waiting room when a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Messer"

"Yes, How's my wife" Danny asked jumping up

"Your wife lost a lot of blood but we were able to give her a transfusion. We repaired the muscle in her shoulder and removed the bullet from her stomach. She's very lucky the bullet in her stomach did not hit any major organs but we did have to remove her spleen. She is going to need physically therapy but after that she should be able to return to her normal routine" he said then gave a small smile at the relieved look on Danny's face.

When the doctor left Stella quickly went over and hugged Danny. Don patted him on the back and Mac gave him a hug. Hawkes stood awkwardly over to the side until Danny walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" Danny said

"I would have done the same thing. I'm just glad she is ok" Hawkes said

Reid blushed as his phone rang loudly.

"Hello"

_"Sweet cheeks why isn't my husband answering his phone?"__ Penelope asked quickly_

"Morgan where is your phone?" Reid whispered

Morgan reached down to his belt and cursed.

"I must have dropped it at the park" he whispered

"He doesn't have it with him right now" Reid said to Penelope

_"I know you are not tell me something sweet cheeks but I will deal with you later I have news put me on speaker" she said_

Reid put the phone on speaker and held it out.

_"Hello my loves I come bearing good news I have a name and an address on Mr. Nasty but be careful I don't know if this guy slipped up or if it is a trap__" she said_

"Great job mama give us the address" Morgan said

Before she could speak the phone began to beep then vibrate.

"_What was that?!" exclaimed Penelope_

Reid looked at the screen it was a text message all it said was

**911 I'm sorry Spence**

Reid paled and sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong Reid?" Gideon asked

"JJ is in trouble. After what happened in Georgia JJ and I came up with a text message to send to each other if one of us was in trouble all we have to do was mash a button if we still had our phones." Reid explained quickly

"Penelope can you trace JJ's phone?" Reid asked

_"I'm working on it sweet cheeks" _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys sorry it took me so long but my muse thinks it****'s funny**** to just leave me. It is like one minute it is screaming at me with ideas ****the next it leaves me hanging. There is one more chapter after this. Thank you for putting up with my late chapters and all who have ****reviewed**** and put me on their alerts. **

**Chapter 17**

"Penelope anything?" Reid asked anxiously

_"Nothing she must have turned her __phone off"__ she said_

"He must have made her turn it off" Reid said

"Where is that address you have for us Pen maybe he took her there?" Morgan said

"He knows we have the address that is why he took her so he wouldn't take her there" Reid snapped

"Reid calm down" Hotch ordered

_"Ok guys your guy's name is Dr. Robert Jackson he was one of the best pediatrician in South Carolina. Five years ago he was in a car accident with a drunk driver somehow he walked away without a scratch but his three daughters were killed. You will never guess how they died. One was bashed in the head by the car roof, another was choked by the car seat and the youngest died of an undetected infection a week later. They were little steps four, three, and two the same ages the victims have been. Shortly after his children died his wife divorced him__" said__ Penelope _

"Well that would be the stressor" Hotch said

"When Dorothy ran away he began to devolve. That was why he killed Parker then when he saw the twins he couldn't help but take them to get some control back" said Gideon

"What are you waiting for lets go get this guy" said Danny

_"I found something else on your bad guy. He has a lease on a building near the park" Penelope voice came from the phone still in Reid's hand_

"How far is it from the other address you have?" asked Morgan

_"It's across town"_

"Ok we split up and go to both to both locations" said Gideon

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

JJ pulled up to the abandon office building and walked in.

"Welcome Miss. Jaruea" said a voice in the shadows

"Where are the children?" JJ asked

"You will see them soon" he said stepping forward

The man was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and clean shaven. He wore a grey sweatshirt and white scrub pants. Even though she had been doing this for a long time it never failed to amaze JJ how normal this UnSub looked. If they weren't in an abandon building and he wasn't pointing a gun at her she would think that he was a well respected person.

"Follow me" he said with a not so sane look in his eyes

She followed him to the elevator; they rode silently to the basement. JJ was trying not to panic she knew the team was coming for her but she had seen what he had done to all those little girls and to Antony Parker. Her whole body tensed up when he led her into the dark damp basement and then she saw the rusty chains on the wall. He gave her a shove towards the wall; he grabbed her wrist and put it in the shackle. She tried to pull her other arm away and he slapped her with the gun.

"Try that again and they won't find much of you left" he sneered

"They will find you before you have time to hurt me or those girls" she growled

"What did you do? I warned you now your boyfriend want get to see the mess I'm going to make with you" he said angrily

He finished chaining her to the wall and slapped her hard one more time with the gun knocking her unconscious.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don, Mac, Stella, Hotch, Gideon, Prentiss and a SWAT Team went to the address across from the park, it was an old abandon house. It was a large gray two story house that looked like it had not been lived in for years.

SWAT quickly entered the house followed by the rest of the teams.

The house smelled as old as it looked there was also the smell of blood and decay. The whole house creaked as the SWAT team cleared the rooms.

"Robert Jackson!" Mac called

A voice called out from the basement.

"I found the children" called the voice

They quickly hurried down to the basement they saw the children hanging on the wall like in the pictures.

"Dorothy" said Stella said walking up to her

Dorothy slowly opened her eyes.

"The others have weak pluses get a bus quick" said Mac

Once they cut Dorothy down she immediately wrapped her arms around Stella neck. Stella quickly took her to an ambulance

"He's not here" said Don once the house was cleared

"We need to get to that other address now" said Hotch

That was when they heard the call over Don's radio.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny, Hawkes, Morgan and Reid entered the abandoned office building following the SWAT team. Morgan and Reid went down to the basement and Danny and Hawkes went upstairs.

Reid and Morgan slowly turned the corner after they got off the elevator. Reid could see JJ hanging on the wall.

"JJ!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her

"Reid wait" Morgan called he stopped suddenly when he watched Reid fall to the floor

"REID!" Morgan screamed

Morgan pointed his gun at the grinning man holding his gun at his best friend.

"You must be Agent Morgan" the man said still grinning

"Robert Jackson" Morgan growled

"It's Doctor" he said

"Yeah some Doctor you like to abducted little girls and make them suffer"

"My babies suffered they should all suffer" Jackson said shaking the gun at him

"Your children died in a accident why does every blonde little girl have to die?" Morgan asked

"It's not fair my babies didn't live so why should others?"

"Ok let's talk about this" Morgan said

"I don't want to talk I just want to get my children so we can be a family again"

"You want to kill them"

"Isn't that what a good family does in today's world" Jackson said grinning madly

"No"

As he talked to him Morgan was able to get Jackson away from Reid and JJ. Morgan caught movement from the corner of his eye. Morgan continued to talk to Jackson slowly getting him to get his back to face the door way

"You know it was really fun playing with you. Your wife is very pretty" Jackson said grinning again raising the gun at Morgan

"Leave my wife out of this" Morgan snapped pointing his gun at Jackson

They both stared at each other.

"It doesn't have to end like this" Morgan said

"Yes it does" Jackson said

It all seemed to move in slow motion as three gun shots echoed through the room. Jackson was dead before he hit the floor. He was shot in the chest from the front and back. Danny put his gun away and headed toward Morgan when Danny watched Morgan fall to the floor.

Morgan was surprised when the bullet went through his vest. He felt a sharp pain in his side and it was hard to breathe. As the darkness came over him the only thing he could think of was Penelope and his baby.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Penelope rubbed her belly nervously in the cab as she rode to the hospital. Hotch had called her three hours ago to tell her that Derek was being taken to the hospital. She couldn't fly so she had to take a train. Hotch told her to stay where she was but she couldn't she would worry later about what Hotch would do when he saw her. The cab pulled up to the hospital as she got out she saw Hotch standing at the door.

Hotch took a deep breath as he stepped out the hospital. He couldn't believe this was happening their second time in the hospital in the same day and now three of his agents were hurt. One in the ICU with a punctured lung, he didn't know how he was going to tell Penelope. He was shocked when he saw Penelope get out of cab and rush as quickly as she could towards him.

"Where is he?" she asked

"I'm sorry he's in ICU"

"You promised you would bring him home safe to me" she said as she began cry

Hotch's eyes began to sting with unshed tears as he held Penelope as she sobbed in to his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I am sooooo sorry it took me so long. My chapter got erased of my flash drive, my muse ran away, and life got in the way sorry that was depressing. This is my last chapter this has been a fun story to write and THANK YOU so much for the 97 reviews you are awesome. I hope this chapter ties everything together I not real happy with it but sense my muse has left me high and dry I thought I would post something.**

**Chapter 18**

**Two years later **

Lindsey sat at the picnic table smiling as she watched her husband who was being used as a climbing extension to get to the jungle gym. Her smile grew bigger when Dorothy's giggles filled her ears; Danny was tickling her as she hung on the monkey bars. Dorothy squirmed, wiggled and kicked her feet until she dropped into Danny's arms still giggling. He kissed her on the nose before she buried her face in his chest.

Danny carried Dorothy over to the picnic table and put her down next to Lindsey. Even though she had grown some Dorothy was still small for her age. Today was Dorothy's eighth Birthday the party would be small and at the park; in a few months she was going to be Dorothy Anne Messer legally.

Dorothy had two hard years the poor thing had nightmares and panic attacks. School was the worst she was a smart girl but she was afraid of making friends, last time she was told to make friends they were killed right in front of her. After two years she finally calmed down a bit and started making friends. A lot of her friends were cops kids.

"Hey sweet pea you getting tired before the party even starts? Did you wear daddy Danny out?" Lindsey asked chuckling

"You're funny Montana" Danny said as he walked over and put his arms around her eight month pregnant belly.

It surprised both of them when she found out she was pregnant. Of course there seemed to be a baby boom going around the lab.

"Ready to set up for your party?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah" she said excitedly

Danny moved picnic tables under a covered area while Lindsey and Dorothy tied balloons of every color under the sun to the tables. Dorothy could hardly contain herself this was the second birthday party she could remember, last year it had been just been her friends from the lab.

"Hey look who's here" Danny said and laughed when he saw Dorothy take off running

Stella braced herself when she saw Dorothy heading for her at top speed. Dorothy appeared in her arms seconds later.

"Look she's learned how to teleport" Stella said as she hugged her tight

Dorothy looked at Don shyly from Stella's shoulder. That was something Stella never understood even after her and Don were married Dorothy was so shy around Don. Of course Don always acted shy around her so maybe it was a game between the two. Stella smiled when she saw her grinning at Don.

"Hi Don" Dorothy said shyly then put head in Stella's shoulder still grinning

"Hi Dorothy" Don said grinning then took her from Stella

Dorothy looked scared when Don took her but Don kept smiling at her. He was surprised when she hugged his neck, kissed him on the cheek then wiggled out of his arms and ran on to the playground.

"I told you to give her time" Stella said chuckling at the look on his face

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked toward Danny and Lindsey.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked as she hugged Lindsey

"I'm good, should be asking you the same thing?" Lindsey asked smirking

Danny looked between the two women and then at the grinning Don.

"Ok what am I missing?" asked Danny

Don wrapped his arms around Stella placing his hands on her belly. That action seemed to click in Danny's head.

"Stella, when did you find out" Danny asked as he hugged her

"A couple of days ago I'm eight weeks" Stella said smiling as Danny gave Don a hug

Soon more of Dorothy's friends arrived and Lindsey went to talk to the parents while Don and Danny went to start the grill talking about the game the night before. While Stella set the tables. Stella smiled when she saw Peyton heading towards her carrying a car seat containing her son. Dean Matthew Taylor looked like Mac but had Peyton's blue eyes and a head full of black hair. Peyton sat the car seat on the table revealing a sleeping Dean.

"He's down for the count" Stella said chuckling

"He'll wake up soon ready to party" Peyton said grinning

They heard the sound of feet rushing up behind them and turned around.

"Hey Peyton" exclaimed Dorothy

"Hello sweetheart happy birthday" Peyton said hugging her

"Where's Mac?" Dorothy asked

"I'm sorry sweetie but Mac had something he needed to do at the lab" Peyton said frowning

"Oh" Dorothy said sadly

"He said that he would come by later" Peyton added

"What's with the long face birthday girl" Adam said walking up beside them

Dorothy jumped in Adam's arms and hugged him.

"I told you she could teleport" Stella said chuckling

"Guess what I learned how to whistle" Dorothy said excitedly as she puckered her lips and blew out a high pitched whistle right in Adam's ear

Adam winced at the loud noise.

"Sorry" she said

"Hey look some more of your friends are here" Adam said looking towards the group of girls rushing up to them

She quickly wiggled out of Adam's arms and hugged her friends. Madison Keavi, Kasey and Katie Heartfeild. The girls had became friends when they got out of the hospital, they felt like they could talk to each other and they understood each other's fears. Maddie and Dorothy were in the same class at school.

"Happy Birthday Dory" the girls said as they hugged

"Thanks want to go swing?" Dorothy asked

The girls took off for the swings.

Shortly after the girls ran to play Danny saw members the BAU team heading towards them. The BAU team has kept in touch with them, last year they all sent presents for Dorothy's birthday. This year Dorothy wanted them and their families to come to her party. The first ones Danny walking up was Derek Morgan and his wife who was carrying a curly head little girl.

"Glad you could make it" Danny said as he shook Morgan's hand

"Thanks, just glad we didn't have a case" Morgan said

"What's your name?" Danny asked the little girl in Penelope's arms

The little girl giggled and buried her head in Penelope's shoulder.

"You're not shy tell him your name" Penelope said turning her around to look at Danny.

"Me name Wavea Gray me two" she said holding up three fingers

"That's right your name is Ava Grace and you turned two" Morgan said putting up two fingers then put down on of hers

Ava had a caramel complexion and looked a lot like Penelope but was stubborn like both of her parents

"and your Daddy's princess" he added kissing her on her cheek

"I'm the queen right?" Penelope asked batting her eyelashes innocently

"Always mama" Morgan said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her then kissed her

Danny chuckled as their interaction.

"Hey this is a kids party" JJ said walking up to them

"Very funny kitten, you didn't get that little guy in Reid's arms by just kissing" Penelope said

Reid blushed as he walked up carrying a blue bundle. Tyler James Reid looked like both of his parents; he had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"He's handsome. How old is he?" Peyton asked walking up carrying a now awake Dean

"Thank you. He's four months" said JJ

"How old is your son?" Reid ask

"He just turned six months" Peyton answered

Soon Hotch walked up with five year old Jack followed by Hawkes and Sid. Seeing that more people had arrived at her party Dorothy and her friends ran up to greet them.

"Hi" Dorothy exclaimed running straight up to Sid and Hawkes

"Mr. Morgan" said a small voice

"Maddie, look how tall you have gotten" Morgan said then held his arms open and she quickly gave him a hug.

"You all have gotten tall" Morgan added looking at the other girls

"Is that your baby?" Maddie asked Morgan

"Yeah this is my little girl Ava" Morgan said putting Ava down in front of the girls

"She's so cute" cooed Maddie and Ava giggled

"Dorothy, this is my son Jack" Hotch introduced

"Hi" Dorothy said shyly

Jack smiled

Dean began to squeal and clap his hands from Peyton shoulder. Peyton turned around to see what go Dean so excited. She smiled when she saw Mac walking up, he was grinning at Dean. Dorothy ran over and hugged Mac he hugged her then walked over and took Dean.

"So birthday girl what are you doing on this fine day?" Sid asked

"We are going to play hide and seek. Do you want to play Jack?" Dorothy asked

"Sure" Jack said excitedly

"Me pay?" Ava asked looking at Dorothy pleadingly

"She can hide with me, we will watch her" said Maddie looking at the Morgans

"Ok go have fun and be careful" said Penelope

Maddie took Ava's hand and headed for the playground.

"Do you want to play with us, it can be kids verses adults?" asked Dorothy

"I'll play" Hawkes volunteered

Soon Mac, Hawkes, Adam, Don, Flack, Morgan, and some other parents went out to the play ground to play with the kids; while Danny and the others finished setting up for lunch.

Danny watched happily as his friends and family had enjoyed themselves as they ate, played games and watch Dorothy happily open presents. He never imaged himself a father. He was happy that Lindsey and he could at least help one little lost one.


End file.
